Bring Me To Life
by Ksue
Summary: Remember when the motorcycle demons interrupted Willow's ressurection spell? Well, Cordelia gets a vision and Angel arrives in time to keep Buffy from having to claw her way from the ground. B/A. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia Chase screamed.

She would never get used to the incredible pain of a vision. Angel caught her as the force of this vision knocked her off her feet. She clutched her head and screamed again, her scream eventually turning into sobs as tears streamed from her eyes.

"No, no, no, no," Cordelia whimpered as Angel rocked her. The rest of the group had gathered, save Fred who was still locked in her room, to hear what their next battle would be.

"Cordelia, what did you see?" Wesley pushed gently. Cordelia struggled to sit up, turning herself in Angel's arms to look him in the eyes.

"Buffy," she managed to gasp. She felt the terror and confusion explode through Angel's body.

"What about Buffy?" Angel's voice was half hopeful, half broken as he asked about his dead lover.

"They're going to bring her back, but it gets messed up. She wakes up alone…all alone." Fresh tears started and Cordelia clung to Angel.

"When?" No one missed the growl in Angel's voice. If those insipid little Scoobies ruined Buffy, he would let Angelus tear their heads off.

"Tonight. You can make it, Angel. Not in time to stop them, but in time to help Buffy. Go. Now." Angel wasted no time. In the blink of an eye Angel had handed Cordelia to Wesley, taken a few stakes, and run out into the night.

# # #

Angel stared at the streets of Sunnydale in disbelief. Demons were running rampant, stores were burning, humans were running and screaming in terror. After a moment, Angel continued his journey, following the pull to Buffy's grave. His first priority tonight was his Mate. Sunnydale could burn for all he cared, as long as he got Buffy out.

He arrived just in time to see a motorcycle gang of demons chase Buffy's friends away. As soon as the scene was clear, Angel ran to the grave, sliding in on his knees and tearing at the dirt with his bare hands.

He dug for what felt like forever before his fingers finally brushed the smooth top of the mahogany casket. He ripped the top off and sent it flying, landing a few graves away, in his haste.

He found himself face to face with a terrified, but very much alive, Buffy Summers.

"Buffy," he whispered, reaching down a hand to help her out. After a spilt second she took it, recognition flashing in her beautiful eyes.

Angel swept her into his arms and ran for his car, parked just outside the gates. He felt her burrow into his arms as he flew through the night. He wanted to stop and take a moment, kiss every inch of her, rejoice that she was in his world once again. But he couldn't. They didn't have the time.

"Buffy," Angel whispered urgently as he set her in the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt for her. "I'm going to take you away from here…if you want me to." His eyes met hers.

"Please Angel."

# # #

Buffy sat numbly in the front seat as Angel sped back to Los Angeles. He would take her away, far away and finally give her a life away from slaying. The life she deserved.

Angel snuck glances at Buffy every few moments. She had curled into a ball, but the confusion in her eyes was clearing. Cautiously, he laid his hand on the seat between them, palm up. It took a few seconds, but she reached over and laced her fingers through his. He gave her hand a light squeeze, and she returned it, holding on tightly.

They arrived at the Hyperion to find all the lights on. Angel knew everyone would be waiting. He turned to Buffy after shutting off the engine.

"I need to get some things from inside before we go. Do you want to come in, or stay out here?" Angel looked at the sky. Dawn was still about four hours away, they could make it out of California at least before they had to stop for the day.

"In," Buffy whispered.

Angel led her inside. Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, and Lorne were seated in the lobby, talking quietly. The conversation stopped when Cordelia spotted them. They all stood as Angel sat Buffy down. He knelt in front of her.

"I'll just be a minute. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." Angel reached up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he pulled Wesley aside.

"How is she?" Wesley asked, casting a glance at his former charge.

"Confused, scared, but she's her. Wesley, I'm taking her away. We're going somewhere that the darkness can't follow, at least for a while. She needs it. She deserves it." Wesley nodded.

"I understand. We'll continue the agency until you come back…if you come back."

"Thank you. I'll call you when we get wherever we're going, but you can't tell Sunnydale anything. Let them think their spell failed."

"Of course."

Angel dashed up the stairs to his room. He pulled out two duffle bags and started throwing things into them. Clothes, books, his sketches and some knick-knacks that had particular meaning to him went into one. In the other he packed an array of weapons, just in case.

When he finally appeared downstairs, he noticed Buffy wasn't in her seat. Panic laced through him until he found her in the kitchen, nibbling on a plate of eggs. She had also changed into a green, long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans.

"I cleaned her up and gave her some of my clothes. They're a little big on her, but she's got a belt that works well enough," Cordelia said, coming up behind him.

"Thank you. I'll buy her some new ones once she's a little more adjusted." Angel went into his office, Cordelia following closely behind. He knelt in front of the safe and opened it, pulling out a smaller duffle and filling it with fistfuls of cash, as well as a few other priceless items.

"If you need anything, please call us," Cordelia begged. Angel stood and pulled her into a hug.

"You're a good friend Cordelia. Thank you."

And then the Slayer and her vampire were gone.

**A/N: Okay, let me know how you liked it PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel broke every traffic law known to man as he sped away from California. Buffy was seated just next to him on the bench seat, and his arm was curled around her. She snuggled into his arms. Since leaving the Hyperion, she hadn't said a word, but around Angel she knew she didn't have to. Angel left her in peace to sort her thoughts.

"My friends?" Buffy asked quietly, looking to Angel.

"They brought you back. They were there until just before you woke, they were chased away by some demons. They wouldn't have left you if they didn't absolutely have to," Angel promised. Buffy nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Dawn?"

"She wasn't there, but she's fine. At least last week she was." Buffy frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Once a week since you…I've been going to Sunnydale to keep an eye on her. No one knew, I always kept to the shadows and without you around there was no one to sense me. Except Spike, but he's too stupid to notice those kinds of things." Angel got in the jab at Spike with a soft smile on his face. Buffy nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered after a few long moments.

"Anything for you, my love."

They drove until an hour before dawn. Angel found the nearest motel and got a room with two queen beds, unsure how Buffy would feel about having to share. The room was tidy, but not overly nice. With the two beds in it, there was little room for much else, just a dresser with a television, a desk, and an attached bathroom. Angel set the bags down on his bed and then locked the door.

"Are you hungry?" Buffy sank down on her bed. He was relieved that she didn't seem confused anymore, but he noticed terrible despair in her eyes. He knelt in front of her, his large hands on her tiny knees, and stared into her eyes.

"No, I…"

"What?"

"I need to tell you." Angel frowned. He was the cryptic one, Buffy usually wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Tell me what?"

"I was…I think I was in Heaven. After I jumped…it was perfect peace. Nothing would ever go wrong again, and I knew it. You were there. We made love, we talked, we did everything we never got to do while I was alive. And then…one day I woke up next to you in terrible pain. I felt like my insides were being ripped apart, like something was forcing its way into me. I got out of bed and left, not wanting you to see me in such pain. And then I woke up in the dark, with you standing over me. I knew, I knew it was different, it wasn't Heaven, but I didn't fully understand what was going on. It wasn't until we were in the car, on the freeway that I really understood." Buffy's eyes never left Angel's. When she was finished, both of them had eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I wish I had been in time to stop them, I wish I could've saved you…" Buffy stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"You did."

Buffy leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, something he hadn't allowed himself to indulge in because he was afraid how it would affect her. She continued to keep her lips pressed to his until she felt the tension melt out of his shoulders, felt his lips begin to move against hers. They kissed slowly for a few precious minutes, and then Angel rose, pressing Buffy back against the bed. Their kisses grew more heated, more urgent, and Buffy's hands moved from Angel's shoulders to his back, running up and down the hard muscles there.

"Your soul," Buffy broke off, hating this world where she and Angel couldn't really be together.

"Trust me."

# # #

Buffy woke tangled in bed sheets and the strong arms of her lover. Looking at the clock she realized somehow, Angel had been right. If he were going to lose his soul, it would've been gone by now. She watched him sleep, something she had done a million times in Heaven.

This world wasn't so different, right at that moment. She and Angel were waking up in bed together, they had eternity. The only thing that gave away the difference was the color of this world. In Heaven, things had been bright…almost too bright at first. The green of the grass was more like the color of emeralds, the blue of the ocean sometimes blinded her. And Angel had always been bathed in light, whether they were indoors or out, making his skin shine like marble.

Now, everything was in shades of grey. The blue of the sky was dull compared to Heaven's. The grass was more brown than green, and Angel's skin was the color of chalk. Not that she minded, he was still Angel, and he was still hers.

"Hey," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Better than I was, still not good. Angel, how did you not lose your soul?"

Angel saw the pain and insecurity in Buffy's eyes. It was the same he'd seen after her 17th birthday, after Angelus had humiliated her, after he'd made her believe she wasn't the best of Angel's life. He reached out and traced her cheek with his fingertips.

"A few weeks after you…"

"Died. Say it Angel, I died," Buffy admonished gently.

"A few weeks after you died, the Powers secured my soul. Whistler, you remember him? He sought me out, told me what the powers had done. I didn't understand or care very much at that point, what did it matter now that you were gone? But now I think I understand. The Powers see more than you or I ever will, and maybe they knew that you and I would need each other again."

"Thank you for taking me away, Angel," Buffy sighed. Angel offered her a rare, bright smile.

"Any particular place you want to go?"

"No where near Cleveland. How about somewhere in the Midwest, somewhere with all four seasons?"

"How about Chicago?" Buffy smiled.

"Chicago?"

"It's in the Midwest and gets all four seasons. It's gorgeous at Christmas, or at least it was the last time I saw it, and it's big enough to get lost in, if you want to be lost."

"I want to be lost more than anything, but only if it's with you."

"Well good, cause your stuck with me baby. We'll head out as soon as the sun sets. Are you hungry?"

For the rest of the day, Angel and Buffy alternated between making love and Buffy eating her fill. It was four o'clock in the afternoon when Angel heard Buffy laugh for the first time since her resurrection. They were enjoying some good old-fashion making out, when Angel tickled her. He hadn't necessarily meant to, but he did and the sound Buffy made was magic.

It was the kind of laugh he'd heard from her in the very beginning of their relationship, and rarely since he'd lost his soul. If his soul hadn't been bound, he would have lost it just then, just hearing her truly laugh.

"I feel…weak," Buffy sighed as she lounged in Angel's arms.

"Do you want to start working out right away? Or do you want to wait until you've been back a little while?"

"Well, we have to leave soon, so I won't start today. Once we hit tomorrow's hotel though, I'd like to do some Tai Chi. It might help calm my crazy brain a little too."

"Your brain is crazy?"

"There's a lot going on up there. A lot I still need to sort through. I kinda wish it would shut up until I was ready to deal." Angel arched an eyebrow and looked at Buffy with carnal hunger, ravaging her body with his eyes.

"You want some help keeping it quiet?"

And as Angel pounced, Buffy laughed.

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed! I'll try to keep my updates mid-length and relatively quick, unfortunately I'm super busy with work and school so sometimes updates might not be as long or frequent as I want them. I hope you all don't think that Buffy's recovering too quickly, but if you do...trust me, all is not peachy with a side of keen. It never is in Buffy's life...**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much to me! So even if its criticism you're offering, leave one! **

**To Angel-Buffy17: Yes, I do write smut. I even had an alternate version of chapter two that contained smut. Unfortunately, this site doesn't allow for that kind of thing, so alas I cannot include any in this story. If you happen to know of a place that does...share the wealth!**

**To All: Enjoy!! Review please! :)**

Willow sobbed in her girlfriend's arms. Xander sat in a chair, his face blank. Anya frowned. How had things gone so horribly wrong?

"I think we should go back and check the grave," Anya blurted. Everyone looked at her. Willow sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Why? The spell didn't work."

"So you think. But maybe it did. Maybe we left Buffy alive and alone, buried under…"

"Stop!" Xander snapped. The last thing he wanted to think about was Buffy being buried alive.

"Maybe we should go check," Tara said softly in Willow's ear.

"Ok, we'll go."

The group made their way back to the cemetery, following the familiar path to Buffy's grave. When they arrived, they saw that the top of the casket had been ripped from its hinges and the grave was open. Panic spread through all of them.

"What…"

"Where is she? Is she walking around somewhere, scared and alone? Is she looking for us? How could we have let this happen?!" Willow cried, tears once again streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh, it'll be okay. We'll find her."

"We'll find her," Xander echoed. And not for the first time, he was seriously regretting their choice to raise the Slayer.

# # #

Buffy stared out at the passing landscape as Angel sped northeast, the most direct route to Chicago. It didn't escape Angel's notice that she was quiet at night, but he did wonder why.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Your brain being loud again?"

"Sort of. Mostly I'm just wondering about my friends."

"What about them?" Angel spared Buffy a glance and saw that the expression on her face wasn't one of sadness, simply pensive.

"Why they did what they did. Willow knows how horribly resurrection spells can work, as does Tara, and I just wonder what would make them resort to that." Angel reached over and took her hand in his.

"Buffy, I think you seriously underestimate how much the people in your life love you. From what I saw while I was watching Dawn, everyone in Sunnydale was lost without you," Angel explained. Buffy gave him a small smile.

"I just wish they had stopped for a second to think about where I was," Buffy sighed. Her grip on Angel's hand tightened just slightly.

"Do you miss it?" Angel asked, his voice betraying no emotion other than curiosity. There was a long beat of silence while Buffy considered her answer.

"During the day, it's not so bad. Being with you, seeing the sunshine, it's all a lot like what it was in Heaven, except that you can't actually be in the light with me. Night time is when I sometimes feel like I've been transferred into Hell. There were no demons in Heaven."

"Buffy, I'm so sorry they pulled you away, I really am. But I'm also insanely happy that you're back, that you're with me. It's selfish, I know, but I can't help it." Buffy leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too."

# # #

Willow stared at the phone in her hands. She was terrified. More than terrified, she was…there wasn't a word for how frightened she was. No demon had ever scared her this much. Her shaky fingers started to dial the first of two numbers she needed to call.

The other end rang and rang, the tin-y sound of an over-seas call making Willow even more nervous. Finally a smooth, male, British voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Giles? It's Willow." There was a long pause.

"Willow? Are you alright?" Willow smiled at the thought of the man who had been a father to all of them.

"Giles, I did something very, very bad. I…I resurrected Buffy." She was met with silence. Too much silence. "Giles?"

"What have you done?" Giles' voice was barely above a whisper, but was so angry Willow wondered if she'd ever witnessed the real Ripper.

"Giles, I'm sorry! I thought…I just thought she might be in hell and need us!"

"You should know that magicks like that come with a price! You rank, arrogant, amateur!"

Willow listened to Giles, feeling worse about herself by the second. Giles was right, she was an amateur. She had no business with the dark arts. Now there was only one thing left to tell Giles, and it was the thing that would matter most.

"Giles, there's more…Buffy's missing."

# # #

Buffy marveled at the tranquility that Tai Chi could bring. She and Angel had rearranged the furniture in the hotel room to make space. They were practicing in tandem, and Buffy was thrown back into a memory from her senior year. Even the form they were practicing was the same. This time, however, the form did not end is stolen kisses. Not right away anyway. Angel kept a safe distance, knowing Buffy needed the time to clear her head.

Buffy could feel the strength coursing through her body. Her muscles were ready for a fight. In Heaven, she hadn't been the Slayer, she'd been Buffy. But here on earth, her body begged for the sweet release of a kill, the rush of a fight, the satisfaction that came when she felt a stake puncture the un-beating heart of a vampire.

Tai Chi was as close as she was going to give. And occasionally a sparring session with Angel, but her demon fighting days were done. For real this time. She had died; surely another slayer had been called. At the very least, her friends could handle the slaying for a while. She was finished. It was the whole point to running away with Angel. He wanted to give her a normal life. Thank goodness he wanted to be a part of it this time.

She wondered about Giles. Had he allowed Willow to go through with this spell? Was he even alive anymore? Angel hadn't once mentioned him.

"Buffy?" Angel was standing behind her, so close her back was pressed against his chest and his breath tickled her skin.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were hungry." Buffy turned to face him, staying close and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I could eat," she shrugged.

"What do you feel like?" Angel's hand came up to stroke her cheek.

"Um…Chinese?" Angel smiled.

"Of course. I'll call and order." He leaned down and kissed her, slowly, deeply, and without caution. Buffy had forgotten what it was like to feel his emotions in their kisses, to have him not worry about the curse. She kissed him back as his hands went to her back, pressing her tightly to his body.

"I love you," Angel moaned huskily as he pressed kisses along her jaw and neck, lingering at their scar.

"I love you," she echoed. Their lips met again, hungry for the taste they'd both been denied for so long.

Angel slowly walked backwards towards the bed, Buffy matching him step for step. She sank down onto the mattress when she felt it hit the back of her knees. Angel's arms tightened around her.

"Angel…forget the Chinese."

# # #

Willow's hands shook as she dialed the second number. Giles was on his way back to the States after having yelled at her for almost an hour. She'd cried and begged forgiveness, but Giles had stood firm. He hadn't offered a single word of comfort, hadn't tried to soften his admonishment as he had so many times before.

Now Willow was afraid of the reaction the next person she was calling. He could be even more terrifying than Giles, and that was with a soul. The phone was picked up on the first ring, by Cordelia.

"It's Willow."

"Hey Willow! How are you doing?" Cordelia's question was loaded with concern.

"Um…alright I guess. Is Angel around, there's something important I need to talk to him about?"

"He's not here. You can tell me what's going on and I'll let him know as soon as I can," Cordelia offered. Willow bit her lip, the less people that knew about her screw up, the better.

"Um…well its Buffy."

"What about Buffy?"

"I kinda did a spell and resurrected her. But now she's missing. I was hoping maybe Angel had heard from her, or seen her, or anything."

"He hasn't mentioned anything, but I'll let him know what's going on."

"Thanks Cordy."

"Sure. And Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"For someone so unbelievably smart…you're the dumbest person I've ever met."

Willow was listening to the dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry it took so long. Things have been crazy! Anyway, it's short, and rougher than I would've liked, but I wanted to get it up so I don't neglect it forever. The next one will hopefully be up a little faster! Please Read and Review!!**

Buffy was getting sick of riding in a car and sleeping in hotels, so when she and Angel pulled up to their last stop before Chicago, she groaned. Angel looked at her and quirked a brow.

"What's wrong?" Buffy slid out of the car and stretched, her muscles tight after three months in a coffin and four days in a car.

"Stiff and wired," Buffy sighed. Angel smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"We'll try to get a big room and spar for a while, if you want."

"Yes please."

After Angel got them checked in, they set about moving the furniture. Even with everything in the room rearranged, the space was still cramped. They would have to keep their fight compact.

"Ready?" Angel asked.

"Ready."

Angel lashed out with his fist, but Buffy blocked and countered with a quick jab to his stomach. He grunted and then aimed a kick at her head. She ducked. They fought for an hour, and Angel didn't land a single blow.

"Wow," Angel sighed. Buffy had always been stronger than him, but he'd at least been able to hold his own. Now, Buffy was a force of nature. She'd been a blur, something he could feel, but couldn't grasp.

"Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse," Buffy laughed. She wiped her face with her tank top. Angel frowned, but let the comment slide. Instead, he went to her and leaned down for a kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and deepened the kiss.

"Feel like a shower?" Buffy asked. Her voice was husky and seductive, something he'd never heard from her. He realized how much she'd grown up.

"Only if you join me." Buffy smiled and led him to the bathroom.

#

The water was warm, spilling over both Buffy and Angel as he held her pressed against the wall. She moaned as he thrust into her, trying to get deeper with every push. The need to feel complete, to feel as one, was overwhelming.

"God, Angel," Buffy gasped, raking her nails down his back, drawing blood. Angel kissed her hard, slamming into her harder. He pulled away, staring into her eyes. Without breaking contact, Buffy tilted her head to the side, exposing her scar. Not questioning her offer, Angel slid his fangs into her scar.

Buffy screamed as she and Angel came together. Their breathing was ragged as they both slumped against the wall of the shower stall. Angel pressed a few light kisses to her nearly healed scar as she ran her fingernails up and down his spine.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Angel asked.

"Not in the last few hours."

"Well I do."

"I do too."

# # #

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish," Spike drawled. Dawn reached into the pile and pulled out a card. The rest of the gang was out, again, leaving Spike to look after Dawn. There was a knock at the door and Spike cast it a wary glance. No one that belonged at the Summers' house would knock.

"I'll get it," Dawn sighed. She walked to the door, pulling it open with disinterest. When she screamed, Spike launched himself from his chair, just in time to see Dawn disappear from the sight, the open door blocking his view.

"Dawn!" He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Dawn in Giles' arms. "Damn it, Nibblet, don't scare me like that," Spike growled. Giles released Dawn and stepped inside, giving Spike the cold shoulder.

"Giles is back!" Dawn squealed.

"Oi, Watcher, what gives?" Spike asked as he followed them into the living room.

"I assume you would know. Dawn, would you give Spike and I a moment? And no listening from the stairs." Dawn frowned and then made her way upstairs. Giles turned his cold glare on Spike.

"What gives Rupert? What am I supposed to know?"

"About Buffy." Spike frowned.

"Alright, I'm really confused now Watcher. What about Buffy?"

"Willow called and said she tried to resurrect her, but that she's missing. They found her grave empty, the top of the coffin ripped off." A growl began to rumble in Spike's chest and his eyes flashed gold.

"What?" Giles paused, realizing that maybe Spike hadn't known. He sighed and began to clean his glasses.

"Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya did a spell the resurrect Buffy. Now Buffy, or her body at least, is missing."

"I can't believe Willow would be so bloody stupid! The bint never had a clear head when it came to Buffy."

"I've already lectured Willow on the mistake she made. It's done now, the best we can do is hope to find Buffy."

"Where do you think she'd go?" Giles paused, taking a breath. He replaced his glasses and leveled his gaze on Spike.

"To Angel."

# # #

As Buffy worked on a few new Tai Chi katas, Angel phoned the Hyperion. Now that he knew where they were headed, he wanted to let Wesley and Cordelia know. Someone should know where they were, in case of emergency.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless," Cordelia answered, her voice chipper.

"Cordy, it's Angel."

"Angel? How are you? How's Buffy? Is everything okay? Wesley!" Angel winced and held the phone away from his ear.

"Cordy, everything's fine. Buffy is doing a lot better, she's a lot stronger. Almost back to her old self. And I'm fine. I just wanted to give you guys an update."

"Where are you?"

"We're almost to Chicago."

"Is that where you're staying?" It was Wesley's voice now.

"Yes. Once we get there we're going to try to find an apartment. When we get settled I'll give you a number and an address."

"Alright."

"How are things going?"

"As well as can be expected. Fred is a little dismayed that you left so suddenly, but she's come out of her room once every day since you've been gone. We're busy, but it's been nothing we can't handle," Wesley explained.

"Good. Listen, Wes, do you think the Council called another slayer?"

"I don't know. Probably not. After Buffy's death…the first one, the power transferred to Kendra. Now it should rest with Faith. Until she dies, I doubt there will be another slayer." Angel frowned, casting a glance at Buffy. She flashed him a grin and a wink.

"Sunnydale needs to be protected, there needs to be a slayer out there. I hate to ask this, but do you think you could break Faith out of prison?" Angel was met with silence.

"Faith? You want us to break the murderer out of prison?" Cordelia's voice was sharp. Angel winced, knowing that this was the last thing any of them wanted to do.

"Cordy, I know how you guys feel about her, but she's gotten better. I've been visiting her, she's really grown. Please, will you just do it? I'll call tomorrow and speak with her." Buffy came up behind Angel and squeezed his shoulders. He glanced up at her to see her give a reassuring smile. She quickly swept in a kissed him.

"We'll do it. But if she kills us all, I'm haunting you," Cordelia huffed.

"I can deal with that. Talk to you tomorrow." Angel hung up and turned his chair to face Buffy, resting his hands on her hips.

"Come on baby, come to bed. We've got a long haul once the sun sets." Angel followed his love to their sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy!! Again, sorry it took so long. I hope to start updating a little more quickly, but who knows if that'll happen. Enjoy!! Don't forget to leave a review!! :)**

Buffy was in awe as Angel navigated the crowded streets of downtown Chicago. L.A. was big, bigger than Chicago, but it was so different. Chicago had much older feel. Buffy couldn't wait to explore. She also couldn't wait to be out of the damn car.

"Where are we staying again?" Buffy groaned as she tried to get comfortable. She swung herself around until her head was in Angel's lap and she could stretch out. Angel smiled down at her.

"The Drake. Very famous, and not like the motels we've been staying at. I called yesterday and got us The Drake Suite. Nice and spacious, practically an apartment."

"How'd you get it on such short notice?" Buffy asked, reaching up and tracing his cheek with her fingertips. Angel brought them to his lips and kissed them, smiling.

"Money talks, baby. Plus, I told them that we'd just gotten married and that I had been offered a job at a law firm in Chicago, but we hadn't found a place yet. They jumped all over themselves to be accommodating."

"You sure do know how to charm people."

"Sit up Buffy, you don't want to miss this view." Buffy sighed, but sat up. They were pulling up to the Drake, with Lake Michigan on one side and the city skyline on the other. Buffy gasped. It was gorgeous.

Angel gave the car to the valet and took Buffy's hand, leading her inside.

"How are we going to explain the lack of luggage?" Buffy hissed as they entered the huge lobby.

"We're having everything shipped once we find an apartment, buying a few things once we get here. I already explained it to them. Don't worry, I've taken care of everything."

As soon as they had checked in and gotten settled, Buffy wanted to go out. She'd been cooped up for days and wanted nothing more than to go buy a new wardrobe. So, she crawled on top of Angel, who'd collapsed on the bed intent on going to sleep, and gave him a pout.

"Honey, I really, really want to go shopping." Angel wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against his chest. He purred.

"I need sleep, plus its daylight. Why don't you go and take some cash with you." Buffy squirmed until she could reach his lips, giving him a kiss.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Go." Buffy squealed and twisted out of his arms. She was halfway to the door when Angel's voice stopped her. "Hey Buffy? Don't buy too much today. I'm going to have Cordelia fly up here next weekend so you have a shopping companion. I know how you hate to go to the mall alone."

Buffy grinned.

# # #

Faith sat in the back of Gunn's truck, neither he nor Wesley willing to let her in the cab with them. They'd just successfully broken her out of prison, for which she was extremely grateful, and were now heading for the Hyperion.

"Is Angel sure she won't try to kill us all?" Gunn whispered to Wesley. Wes and Cordelia had given him the story of what had happened with her in Sunnydale, and he'd been impressed a girl could do so much damage. But she was a Slayer.

"He is, I'm not." In Wesley's lap was a pistol, safety off, his finger so close to being on the trigger it would only take him moments to get a shot off, should Faith try to attack.

"Gotcha. Makes me feel much better."

They pulled up outside the hotel and got out to face Faith. Wesley trained the gun on her while Gunn opened the back hatch. Gunn stepped back, giving her a wide berth as she got out.

"How many times I gotta tell you, English? I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Your previous actions don't lead me to trust you," Wesley snapped. Faith sighed. She'd been cooperative so far about their treatment of her, but she wanted them to trust her. No, needed them to trust her, like Angel did.

The trio walked through the courtyard and into the lobby, where Cordelia stood with two people. One of whom Wesley recognized, both of whom Faith did.

"Hi guys! Giles and Spike are here! Isn't that great!" Cordelia said, panicked. Giles and Spike both turned to see who had just entered.

None of them could do more than stare at each other.

# # #

Buffy arrived back at The Drake shortly before sunset. She could feel it coming long before she could see it, just like Angel with the dawn. She'd blown close to a thousand dollars, shopping at the best boutiques and chain stores on Michigan Avenue. She'd gotten a few business suites, a few party outfits, and a few 'Regular Joe' outfits. Plus some lingerie from La Perla that Angel would definitely appreciate.

When she walked in, Angel was hanging up the phone. He was standing next to the desk in just pair of black cotton pants. His bare chest, chiseled to perfection, was staring Buffy straight in the eyes. She wanted to cover him in whipped cream and lick it off.

"Hey lover," she whispered, dropping her bags on the floor and sidling up to him.

"That was Cordelia."

"Again? You just talked to her," Buffy said as she started putting away her new clothes.

"Giles and Spike are in L.A. They assume that we've gone away together. Especially since the gang just broke Faith out of prison." Angel was somber, his brow furrowed and his brood mask firmly in place. Buffy's face went blank.

"And?" she asked quietly. Angel noticed the way her pulse picked up. Was she afraid that they would come for her? Take her away from him and their new life? He wouldn't let it happen. Ever.

"Cordelia and Wesley denied it, but it's kind of obvious. They can continue to deny they know anything about where I am, or you, but eventually they'll figure it out."

"Do we tell them?" Buffy asked, her voice quivering. Angel enveloped her in a hug, scattering kisses across her face.

"Only you can decide that. For the record, Cordelia says neither of them knew that Willow was going to do the spell, and they're both very upset with her."

"Cordelia can tell them as long as they promise not to tell the others, and to leave us alone."

"You don't want to see Giles?"

"No. Not yet, anyway." Angel nodded and then picked up the phone, still holding Buffy in his arms as he dialed.

"Cordelia? You may tell them. As long as they don't tell anyone else and they don't ever come looking for us. Be sure to let them know that the consequence for violating these conditions is a meeting with the closest thing to Angelus they'll ever see," Angel let a little growl creep into his voice. He listened for another moment, and then hung up.

"Do you think they'll listen?" Buffy asked quietly. Angel laid her on the bed and poised himself over her.

"If they don't, I'll rip them apart."

Angel kissed her before she could protest again. For the last few days Buffy had been back to her old self, and Angel was enraged that someone had caused her to regress. He needed to ground her, remind her that they were together and that she was safe.

His lips traveled down her neck, lingering over her scar, as she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He trailed his lips down her collarbone, following his fingers as they deftly unbuttoned her blouse. Buffy arched into him, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Buffy, you feel…"

"God, Angel…"

Buffy bit her lip to keep from crying out as he entered her, stretching and filling her until she thought for sure she would explode. She arched up and kissed Angel, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Harder, Angel, please," Buffy gasped as he rocked into her. He grunted in response, thrusting harder and harder, until the headboard was banging against the wall.

Buffy finally let herself scream as she came, pleasure washing over her in crashing waves. Angel roared as he followed moments later.

"People are going to complain if that happens every time," Buffy whispered, raking her fingers through Angel's hair as he lay on top of her, still nestled inside.

"Let them." Buffy smiled and kissed him.

# # #

Giles and Spike sat on the couch, mouths agape. Cordelia had told them, and Faith, everything that had happened since Buffy's death, including Angel taking her away. They knew where she and Angel were, and they had received Angel's threat.

"May I…may I leave her a letter? Will you see that she gets it?" Giles stammered.

"Sure."

"Poor B. Damn, I never thought they'd be so stupid."

"That lot has always been bloody blinded when it comes to their fearless leader."

Giles rolled his eyes, sitting down with a pen and paper.

Buffy

My dearest Buffy, I am so sorry for all the ways I've failed you. I looked at you as a daughter, and your death pained me so much that I ran to England. To a place that held no memories of you. Had I stayed, maybe I would've seen what Willow was planning and maybe I could have stopped it. I can't imagine the pain you're in, and I only pray that Angel can help you heal. I won't contact you, though if you want to see me, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Giles

He put the letter in an envelope and sealed it, handing it to Cordelia.

"Alright, Giles, Blondie and I have worked out a plan. I'll stay here in L.A. and take over for Angel, as long as these guys don't chain me to the wall. Spike will take over for B in Sunnydale. You guys will pretend to know nothing," Faith explained.

"Faith, are you sure you're ready to be in the field again?" Giles asked. From the moment they'd entered the hotel, Giles had sensed the difference in her. She had grown and matured, and no longer was there murderous rage in her eyes. She looked much like Angel did.

"If the Big Man needs me to do it, I'll do it. So yes, I'm ready. I need to make things up to B, and if this will help her and Angel then that's what I need to do. I promise, I'll be fine."

He believed her.

# # #

Angel and Buffy walked hand in hand down the Navy Pier, watching the lights and the happy tourists. Angel brought Buffy's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. He couldn't believe how happy something so simple could make him.

"So when's the last time you were in Chicago?" Buffy asked as they strolled. Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's slim shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"1921."

"Long time ago."

"Yup."

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for leaving your life in L.A. for me." Angel stopped walking and turned to face Buffy, gripping her by the arms.

"Buffy, my life always has been and always will be with you. I didn't sacrifice anything by leaving L.A. Not anything truly important." He leaned down and captured Buffy's lips in a searing kiss.

They stood in the middle of Navy Pier, kissing amongst the crowd, for a few blissful minutes, until a growl interrupted them.

"Slayer. Angelus. Never thought we'd see the likes of you two up here in the Windy City," a blond vampire hissed from behind Angel. Buffy groaned while Angel growled.

"What can I say? We needed a change of pace," Angel growled. A few more vampires materialized from the shadows.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay. I'd say come back soon, but since we're going to kill you any second now, I'm thinking that you won't be able to." Angel handed Buffy a stake.

"You don't have to fight if you're not ready Buffy, it's for just in case," Angel murmured as she tentatively took the stake.

"Got it, Angel."

Two vampires had rushed Buffy and turned to dust before Angel and his opponent had even landed a blow. She watched Angel fight, ready to jump in if need be. She missed watching him work, seeing the way his muscles corded in a fight, the way small growls ripped from his chest. H was truly a beautiful creature.

When Angel's vampire was dust, he turned to Buffy, raising an eyebrow.

"How the hell…?" Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe some after-shock of the spell or something."

"Are you okay?" Angel ran a few fingers over her face, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine. Angel, I'm not so horribly damaged that I can't ever slay another vampire. I'm just not gonna get way extra-curricular with it. And I mean that this time," Buffy muttered, remembering that the last time she'd said that, it had lead to five years of heavy duty slaying. Angel laughed softly.

"Alright. Let's go home."

Home. While she was with Angel, Buffy felt for the first time she really, truly had a home. Somewhere safe, somewhere she could let go of all her fears and insecurities. Home.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, you are all probably going to hate me, I hate myself. But for the month of November, I wouldn't expect any updates. The reason, you ask?

Well, I'm doing this thing called NaNoWriMo. I won't take the time to explain it in depth, you can look it up if you're that curious (.org).

Basically I'm trying to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days.

Four days in, I'm at almost six thousand. Who knows if I'll be able to finish, but from now until Nov. 30th, every word I write need to go towards my new novel. I hope you don't hate me, and I promise that by December 7th, you will have two brand spanking, long as I can possibly make them, chapters of Bring Me to Life. Really, I promise. I have an outline and everything.

So, wish me luck and don't hate me too much! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really, really, REALLY appreciate it!

B/A Forever!

Ksue


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I know I promised 2 chapters, but with finals upon me I just haven't had much time. Hopefully over Christmas break I'll be able to post more. Also, I am aware that this chapter sucks, but please leave a review anyway. I will love you forever and ever! **

"I'm a P.I., you're not working, and we just got married," Angel explained after Buffy asked for the one hundredth time what their "story" was. He stopped buttoning his white dress shirt and watched her. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing her hair. He noticed the slight shake in her hands.

"What if they don't believe us?" Buffy asked. Angel crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean into his chest.

"They have no reason not to. Buffy, we'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you." Angel leaned down and kissed her hard. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips into his. Angel groaned and she smiled around his lips. Her hand unfastened the top few buttons of his shirt and slipped inside, caressing the cool flesh.

"Buffy stop," Angel whimpered as he broke the kiss.

"Why?" Buffy asked with a devilish grin. Angel set her down and put half a room of space between them. If they didn't leave the suite now, they never would.

"Because the Realtor for this place is staying much later than usual just to accommodate your vampire boyfriend." Buffy gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. Let's go."

# # #

Spike entered the Summer's house, just barely beating sunrise. He'd been patrolling all night, though there wasn't much going on. The biker demons had caused such pandemonium that many other demons had left town for a while.

He slumped down on the couch, wanting nothing more than to sleep the entire day, but was interrupted by a crash from upstairs. In the blink of an eye he was on his feet, racing up the stairway towards the sound.

Willow was in her and Tara's room. Papers were strewn all over the bed, a small copper bowl was smoking, and Willow sat cross legged on the floor looking like she hadn't slept in days. She probably hadn't.

"Red?" Spike asked quietly, venturing into the room. He noticed her shoulders shaking and heard a few quite sniffles.

"Nothing works!" Willow yelled, her hand lashing out towards the copper bowl and tossing it across the room. Spike tried not to flinch.

"Willow…"

"Shut up Spike, just shut up! I need to find her," Willow said, openly sobbing now. Spike crouched down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Willow, shh. We know the spell worked, the Oracle told you that. She's alive," he soothed.

"Then why hasn't she come home?" Spike let the silence hang between them for a moment. He could take all of the Scooby's pain away. He thought they were all morons for resurrecting her, but they didn't deserve to hurt like this. But he'd made a promise to a lady. Sort of, in a round about way.

"Maybe her home is someplace else now. Willow, crawling out of your own grave is a traumatic experience, and a part of Buffy's worst fear. She probably just needs time to work through everything."

"It's been two weeks!"

"Willow, please calm down. She'll come home when she's ready." _If she's ready, _he added silently.

If she's ever ready.

# # #

"Gunn! Duck!" Faith yelled as a Kevlar demon swung its meaty fist towards Gunn's head. The Slayer knew one punch from these suckers would take off a human's head. Gunn ducked and she swung her axe at the demon's neck. It sliced off cleanly, landing with a thud on the ground.

Faith finally relaxed. It had taken them forever to kill the four Kevlar's that had been terrorizing kids at the park. Gunn walked over to her and clapped her on the back.

"Nice work, Faith. Feel like grabbing a burger?" Faith grinned up at him. After a few days of awkwardness, Gunn had fully accepted her. They were friends now, or as close to friends as Faith had ever had.

"Hell yeah. Crazy thing about slaying, it always makes you hungry and…" Faith trailed off, remembering her first night in Sunnydale with Buffy and her friends, and how badly she had screwed things up. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Hungry and what?" Gunn asked with a curious arch of his eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, nothin'. Let's go, I'm starving."

# # #

Angel turned on a bit of the Angelus swagger and sensuality as he and Buffy waltzed into the apartment building on Michigan Avenue. He'd dressed to the nines in his leather pants and a white dress shirt, while Buffy was wearing a short, red dress that clung to every curve. He growled low as he felt her tiny hands drift over his ass.

"What?" she asked. She was playing the vixen, had been all night, and he wanted nothing more than to shove her against the wall and ravage her.

"Stop that or we're not going to make it inside," he murmured. Buffy giggled.

They met the realtor in the small lobby outside the penthouse suite. She was tall with dark hair and light eyes, and her gaze raked over Angel the instant he stepped out of the elevator. She licked her lips, no doubt trying to entice him into cheating on his beautiful wife, but he paid her no mind. At least, not until Buffy stepped out from behind him. The two women briefly stared each other down before the realtor stepped forward and held out her hand to Buffy.

"I'm Sylvia Childs, the Realtor. You must be Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor."

"We are. Pleasure to meet you," Angel purred. He saw a slight shiver run through Sylvia.

"Um…the apartment is a three bedroom, two bathroom. One of the bathrooms is the master bath with both a whirlpool tub and a shower. Marble counter tops with his and hers sinks. The kitchen is state of the art, all new stainless steel appliances…" Buffy and Angel both tuned Sylvia out as they took in the apartment. It was gorgeous, with high, arched ceiling and wooden floors.

"It's breathtaking, just like you are," Angel whispered in Buffy's ear. He pressed a quick kiss on her scar and she blushed.

"The second bedroom connects to the master bedroom, so it would be perfect for a nursery," Sylvia pointed out, trying not to notice the love and lust that was coursing between the impossibly gorgeous pair.

"Oh, we're…"

"Already trying," Angel finished, nuzzling her neck and placing a large hand over her stomach.

"Congratulations. So, Mr. O'Connor, what do you do?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm a private detective," Angel answered, straightening. Buffy smiled at him and slipped out of his arms to explore the place a little.

"Oh really? How interesting. What does Mrs. O'Connor do?"

"Right now, she's a housewife. She just graduated from UC Sunnydale last spring."

"Very nice. Is she going to look for work here in Chicago?"

"We'll see," Angel shrugged. He waltzed around the enormous living room and looked out the windows that made up the entire outside wall.

"Could these glass panes be replaced by necro-tempered glass? My skin is very sensitive to the sun," Angel asked.

"I wondered why you were so pale. Yes, those changes could of course be made. Are there any others you'd like to see?"

"No, everything else is perfect. What do you think, Buffy?" Angel called out softly. Sylvia thought for sure he had spoken too softly for his blond wife to hear him, but after a few long moments she re-appeared, a broad smile on her face.

"I love it, baby."

"Well then Ms. Childs, I feel moved to make you a fantastic offer."

# # #

Cordelia smiled as she ripped open the thick brown envelope addressed in Angel's neat handwriting. Inside was a plane ticket to Chicago, dated two days from then. The thought of seeing Angel again made her unspeakably happy, she'd missed her best friend. Surprisingly, the thought of seeing Buffy made her happy too. She'd never really like the blond Slayer, but she had a feeling that would all change, especially if Angel had any say.

Wesley came into the office, smiling softly at Fred who had begun to spend more and more time with them.

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"Not since two days ago. He and Buffy were attacked by a couple of vamps on the Navy Pier. He said Buffy's fighting has improved by ten-fold. He thinks it might be some affect of the spell."

"Really? That's interesting," Wesley murmured, moving towards the books stacked on a shelf behind the desk.

"Mhmmm. I think I might call him now, though. He told me that he and Buffy were going to start looking for apartments and I want to know if they found anything. Do you think that they'll ever come back?"

"I doubt it very much, Cordelia. He and Buffy need to be away from all of this, Buffy especially." Cordelia knew he was right. Sighing, she picked up the phone to call her best friend.

# # #

"Oh God, Angel!" Buffy screamed. Angel growled in response, pounding her small body ruthlessly into the wall of their suite at the Drake. Her fingernails raked down his back, drawing blood.

For a few long moments the only noises in the suite were the grunts and moans of the two heroes and the thud of Buffy's body against the wall.

The phone rang. Angel growled and kissed Buffy hard, determined to ignore whoever was calling.

The phone kept ringing. Angel groaned and stilled his movements.

"Don't stop Angel, don't you dare stop," Buffy hissed. Angel set her down and she groaned at the loss of him.

"Hello?" Angel asked gruffly as he picked up the phone. "Cordelia," he said by way of explanation. Buffy smirked and stalked towards him until her chest was pressed against his. Then she slid down, landing on her knees, eye level with his groin. He shot her a look that said 'don't even think about it' and she just smiled.

When she took him into her mouth, he bit his lip so hard he broke the skin. He watched as her head bobbed over his member and felt his control start to slip.

"Cordelia," he ground out. Oblivious to what was going on in the hotel room, Cordelia continued to talk.

Buffy hummed, nearly undoing Angel in the process. He growled.

"Cordelia! I have to go," he bit out, slamming the phone on the receiver. Buffy laughed.

"What did Cordelia want?" Buffy asked, rocking back on her heels and winked.

"I don't know, I couldn't really concentrate on the words. You were being very naughty," he growled.

"Punish me then," Buffy demanded. Angel smirked and hauled her up by the biceps, then tossed her on the bed.

Buffy shrieked as he crawled on top of her, tickling every inch of her skin. Buffy thrashed and squealed, laughing and gasping for breath. Angel continued his merciless assault on her until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Buffy called out, trying not to laugh as Angel tickled her.

"Hotel Management." Angel's fingers stilled and their eyes met, alight with amusement. They'd been caught. Angel slipped into a pair of pants, Buffy put on a robe.

"Can we help you?" Angel asked as he answered the door. Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chest. The man that stood before them blushed and looked away.

"Yes, sir, um…well there have been some complaints," the man stuttered.

"About what?" Buffy asked with a saccharine smile. The man's blush deepened.

"About…well, um…" Angel sighed as Buffy giggled.

"We'll keep it down," Angel promised, closing the door in his face. Angel swept Buffy into his arms and laid her out on the bed.

"Angel what about the noise complaints?" Buffy asked with a giggle. Angel purred as he crawled up her body.

"We'll be quiet as mice."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, sorry it's short. However, updates should be coming pretty regularly for the next month because I'm on break! Woot! Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Please read and review!!!!!!**

Buffy smiled triumphantly as she broke down the last cardboard box. The movers had left hours ago, and since then Buffy and Angel had been working non-stop. She looked around the office, and smiled. Everything was so Angel; dark but beautiful art works, knick knacks that she knew were probably worth millions, books in every language known to man.

"Buffy?" Angel called out. She listened as his footsteps got closer. He'd been working in the master bedroom and had forbidden Buffy from seeing it.

"In the office," she said. He appeared in the doorway and Buffy took a second to admire his body. He was wearing ratty black sweatpants and a white tank top that showcased his finely sculpted shoulders.

"Care to see the bedroom?" Angel drawled. Buffy grinned and walked to him, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Show me." Angel swept her into his arms and Buffy squealed, clinging to him. He walked through the apartment until he reached a pair of double doors. He gently nudged them open with his foot and Buffy couldn't keep herself from gasping.

"My God, Angel it's beautiful," Buffy breathed. The entire room was filled with flickering candles and rose petals. The large mahogany bed, covered in maroon satin sheets, caught Buffy's eye. A bottle of Champaign chilled in a bucket next to the bed.

"You like it, really?" Angel asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"You should do this more often," Buffy murmured. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"What? The roses and candles? I had planned on it." Buffy laughed and pressed a kiss to Angel cheek.

"I meant the smiling, but this is all good too. Now take me to bed."

Angel crossed the room and gently laid her out on the soft satin. He smoothed her hair away from her face and then ran a hand down the length of her body. She shivered and ran her fingers through his hair.

Slowly, reverently, they undressed each other, placing kisses on each new patch of skin that was exposed. Buffy moaned as Angel laved her breasts with his tongue, arching up into him as he gently bit down on her nipples.

"Angel," she gasped as he moved down her body, trailing kisses along her taunt stomach to the waistband of her jeans. She lay back, enjoying the sensations of Angel removing her pants, slipping a finger inside of her. He swept back up her body, kissing her, delving his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the actions of his fingers.

"Oh God," she groaned when he broke away. "Don't stop, don't ever stop."

Their lovemaking was as unhurried as it could possibly get that night as they christened every room in the apartment. By the time they made it back to the bedroom, Buffy wasn't sure she could move a single muscle.

"That was possibly the best night of my life," Buffy sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Angel's embrace.

"Absolutely. Sleep, mo chroi, we'll make another just like it tomorrow."

"Mmm, somehow I don't think Cordelia would appreciate waiting around while we did this all day." Angel grunted. He'd nearly forgotten about his best friend's arrival the next day.

Together, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Buffy waited for Cordelia at O'Hare airport, somewhat anxious. She hadn't been out on her own in the city yet, and it was a little intimidating. As was the thought of seeing Cordelia.

Finally the flight from Los Angeles landed and the brunette appeared from the terminal. She rushed to hug Buffy, squeezing her tightly.

"How are you? It's so good to see you! How's the apartment? What's new?" Cordelia asked, not missing a beat or taking a breath as she and Buffy gathered her luggage.

"Slow down, Cordy. Things are good. I'm… adjusting. And the apartment is wonderful. We've replaced the big windows in the living room with necro-tempered glass so Angel can walk around during the day without closing the curtains or bursting into flames," Buffy explained with a smile. Just that morning, she had seen him bathed in sunlight for the first time. It had led to a round of the most mind-blowing sex she'd ever had, right in the streaming sunlight.

"Wow, Angel in sunlight. That's a sight I'd pay to see."

"Well you will as soon as we get home. Come on."

The two girls hailed a cab and chatted over the course of the short ride to the apartment building. Cordelia gasped as she got out of the car. She just knew that this was the kind of place she would have loved to live in.

When they entered the apartment, Cordelia screamed and threw herself at Angel. He hugged her tightly, meeting Buffy's eyes over Cordelia's shoulders. She offered him a smile.

"How was the flight Cor?"

"Oh, it was fine. So, can Buffy and I go shopping now?"

* * *

Buffy and Cordelia, armed with Angel's credit card, took Michigan Ave. by storm. They shopped for hours, getting reacquainted with each other while spending obscene amounts of money.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Cordelia asked as she held a short, black, Anne Klein dress in front of her. Buffy shrugged and adjusted the trendy hat she was playing with.

"I don't know. I definitely don't want to just sit around the apartment all day, but I have no actual qualifications either," Buffy sighed. She took the hat off and hung it back on the rack, running her fingers through her hair.

"Angel was talking about offering his services as a bodyguard, what if you did that?" Buffy frowned. She and Angel had briefly discussed the idea of him working in that capacity, but she had no idea he'd told Cordelia about it.

"I don't want to do anything even remotely related to slaying. Nothing that requires my strength or knowledge of martial arts and all things demonic," Buffy said. Cordelia gave her a soft smile. She couldn't imagine what Buffy was going through.

"What about counseling, or teaching or something?" Buffy looked at Cordelia with surprised etched on her features.

"What?"

"You're telling me you've never thought about teaching, working with teens? Buffy, I know we haven't really talked in a long time, but I do remember you having some really amazing, teacher like qualities."

"Thanks Cor. That's actually a good idea."

"I know. Come on, let's get back to that sexy vampire of yours."

* * *

Spike didn't know what to think when Dawn came tearing through the front door, screaming about grave robbers and demons taking the Slayer's dead body for horrible dark magical purposes. He frowned as she went straight to Willow's room, sobbing in the arms of the red-head.

None of them had told her about Buffy's disappearance. They knew that she would take it as a sign that Buffy didn't love her or want to be around her, so they had kept their discussions quiet.

He took the steps upstairs two at a time, arriving in the doorway just in time to hear Dawn screeching about the state of Buffy's grave.

"They didn't even do a stealthy job! The top was torn off and the digging was messy…I'm not even sure they used shovels! What the hell do they want her body for? They can't just leave us alone for one fucking minute!" The realization hit Spike in that instant…none of them had gone to tidy up her grave. The area around it was still in the same state of disarray it had been in since she rose.

"Dawnie, shhh, it's okay. It'll be okay." Willow tried her best to calm the girl without revealing the truth. She didn't think she could stand another person angry with her for resurrecting Buffy.

She had to find her best friend, and she had to find her now.

* * *

"I want to get a job," Buffy said as she and Angel came down from their latest round of fast and furious lovemaking. Cordelia was asleep in the guest room down the hall. Angel turned to look at her, rolling on to his side and propping his head up on his hand.

"Good for you. What kind?" He reached out a caressed her cheek, and his hand migrated down her neck, her shoulder, until it came to rest on her waist.

"Cordelia suggested teaching, but do you remember what my grades were like in high school? Horrible. I couldn't teach anything."

"What if you got a job as a guidance counselor?" Angel suggested, his eyes locking with hers.

"Cordelia suggested the same thing, but do you really think I'm stable enough for that?" Angel laughed, the sound music in her ears.

"Baby, you would be perfect for the job. Trust me. How about I call around tomorrow and see if I can get you an interview?" Buffy smiled.

"Sure, thank you." Their lips met in a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

Faith and Gunn were just coming home from working yet another case. Lately, they were attached at the hips and when they weren't working or training, they were talking. Never in her life had Faith known someone who understood her so well. Gunn didn't hold her past against her, just like Angel.

"So, goodnight," Faith murmured as Gunn dropped her off at her room. It was something he always did, something that frequently threw Faith for a loop.

"Yeah, night," Gunn whispered. Before Faith's Slayer reflexes could understand what was going on, Gunn's lips were on hers. It wasn't sloppy, it wasn't urgent, and it wasn't demanding. It was the softest kiss Faith had ever experienced, and when he pulled away slightly, Faith wanted more. "See you in the morning."

* * *

"I got the job."

Angel and Cordelia looked up from the dining room table to see Buffy, dressed in a chic pantsuit, standing in the doorway. Her smile lit the entire room and her skin glowed.

"Seriously?" Cordelia gasped. Angel stood and went to her without a word, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her thoroughly.

Her interview at one of the high schools in the area had gone extremely well, so much so they had offered her a counseling position on the spot. It had come after a fight had broken out in the hallway. Buffy had kept the two boys apart and calmed them enough to get to the bottom of the issue. Her potential employers had been more than impressed.

"Congratulations mo chroi," Angel whispered against her neck.

"I'd say our new life is officially under way,' Buffy laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another update. They're not coming as quickly as I would like, but I'm trying, I promise. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!!!**

Three months. It had been three months since Buffy and Angel arrived in Chicago. True to her word, Buffy hadn't slain more than a handful of vampires, and those were only when absolutely necessary. Angel had found a job as the head of security at one of Chicago's hottest nightclubs, which allowed perfectly for his allergy to the sun. Buffy was working part time at the high school as a guidance counselor, going in during the afternoon when problems were most likely to present themselves.

The morning hours were spent with Angel; talking, making love, having fun. He cooked her breakfast, read to her, worshiped her. On the evenings he wasn't working, Angel took Buffy out. Sometimes they went to the theatre, other times to the symphony. Always out to dinner.

In the three months they'd been away, Cordelia had visited three times for a long weekend. Angel didn't get to visit with her much, usually just a quick dinner before heading to the club, but Buffy and Cordelia always went to visit at work, managing to get in a little dancing at the same time. They knew that Angel secretly watched from the video monitors in the security office, and they always put on a show.

Buffy had also steadily re-built a long-distance relationship with Giles. They talked on the phone once a week, and Giles kept their conversations secret from everyone but Spike. The other Scoobies still had no idea, but not for lack of trying.

Willow had dropped everything to focus solely on finding Buffy, but hadn't had any luck. It was like she hadn't ever been resurrected. It was tearing Willow apart.

* * *

"Happy three month anniversary," Angel murmured in Buffy's ear, reaching around her seated form and holding out a powder blue box. Buffy grinned and turned her head for a kiss.

She melted as Angel's lips brushed hers. His tongue snaked out to trace her lips, begging for entry. She didn't deny him, opening her mouth and allowing him to explore as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

They pulled away gasping for air.

"That's possibly the best good morning kiss ever," Buffy smiled as she took the box and opened it.

Buffy's heart nearly stopped when she saw the diamond Claddagh peeking out at her. She looked at Angel with a question in her eyes. He knelt before her, taking the ring in one hand and her hand in the other. His thumb brushed across her knuckles.

"Angel…" Buffy breathed.

"Shh, mo chroi. Buffy, these last three months have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Even our first few months together can't compare to the joy I feel now. The only thing that could possibly make me happier would be to have you as my wife. Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

Buffy screamed and threw herself at Angel, toppling both of them to the floor. She peppered kisses over his face and giggled.

"I never thought that being torn out of Heaven would bring me so much happiness," Buffy whispered as Angel slid the ring on her finger.

As they sealed the deal with a kiss, Buffy felt Angel's desire growing. Grinning wickedly, she ground herself down onto his erection. He growled and his eyes rolled back as he gripped her hips, thrusting up against her, wishing they weren't wearing any clothing.

"Buffy," he groaned. Buffy stilled and looked down at him, an innocent smile on her face.

"Angel?"

"Take off your clothes." Buffy grinned.

"Do it for me."

Angel allowed himself a moment to rake his gaze over Buffy's body before reaching up and tearing her shirt down the middle. Buttons scattered everywhere as he sat up, pulling it from her shoulders and tearing her bra as well. He traced circles around her breasts, moving inward with each orbit, but never touching her painfully erect nipples. She whimpered and arched into his touch.

"Please," she whispered. Angel flipped them so that Buffy was on her back and divested her of her pants. He slid down her body until his face was level with her sex. He leaned in, breathing in her musky scent, a scent that was all Buffy. Buffy gasped as he ran his tongue along her nether lips before flicking at her swollen clit.

Angel brought her to ecstasy twice before allowing her to take the reigns, which she gladly did. She tore Angel's clothes from his body much the same way he had hers, and teased him until he thought he would die.

When Angel had had enough, he sheathed himself in her tight heat. Both of them groaned and took a long moment to simply enjoy being together before Buffy started to ride Angel. She rode him hard as he met her thrust for thrust, until they were both spent.

"What a way to start the day," Buffy sighed as she snuggled on top of Angel. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and breathing her in.

"What a way to end it. I love you."

"I love you. And in case you didn't get it, yes I'll marry you."

* * *

"Oi, Red! Where are you?" Spike called as he walked through the house on Revello drive. Dawn had shut the curtains before heading to school, for which he was grateful. Not finding the witch downstairs, he headed up to her room.

She was sitting on the floor, scrying. Again. She did it every day, looking for the Slayer. Sometimes he wished that he could just tell Willow where her beloved Buffy was, but he'd have too many people aiming for his death if he did.

"Red, come on. She's gone, not coming back. It's time you moved on."

When Willow didn't snap at him like she usually did when he made that comment, he noticed that she was sobbing over her scrying bowl. He moved up behind her, looking over her shoulder into the water.

Reflected in the crystal clear surface of the water was Buffy.

"It isn't her, right? It's just someone who looks remarkably like her. Because if it's really her, then she really doesn't want to come home."

Spike tried to respond with words of comfort, but he was too captivated with the blonde in the picture before him. She looked better than he'd ever seen her, happy and healthy. The top of her long blonde hair was pulled back with a mother of pearl clip as the rest tumbled over her shoulders. She wore stylish, expensive, but professional clothes that only made her look more gorgeous.

Spike was confused. Buffy was sitting at desk, and across from her was a young girl, sobbing. He couldn't hear anything, but Buffy reached across the table and took the girls hand. She was obviously speaking and after a few moments the girl's tears stopped.

Was Buffy a therapist? No, no, Spike remembered Giles saying something about a counselor. A school counselor. That must have been it.

"Spike?" Willow sniffled.

"Sorry Red. It looks like her." He watched for another moment, until he saw the glint of diamond on her left ring finger.

She was engaged. To Angel.

"Where is this? I can't tell, there aren't any signifiers," Willow almost wailed. She'd glimpsed her best friend, now all she wanted was to find her. Talk to her. Hug her.

"Willow, I think you should leave well enough alone. She looks happy, let her be that way. She deserves it."

* * *

Buffy came home from work that day just as Angel was getting dressed to leave for work. She reclined on their bed, content to watch as he adjusted his suit coat and tie. He gave her a few smiles as she watched.

"Angel?" Buffy asked as he sipped a mug of blood.

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell Cordelia and Giles in person." Angel stopped drinking and if he hadn't had such vampire finesse Buffy suspected he would have choked. His eyes met hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to go back to Sunnydale, I'm not sure I'll ever want to go back there, but I'd like to go to L.A. to tell everyone that we're engaged." Angel put the mug down and crawled up the bed to crouch over Buffy.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked again. Buffy laughed.

"Stop asking if I'm sure. I'm sure."

"Ok. Then I'll take the rest of the weekend off and we'll go."

Buffy smiled, but inside her heart was pounding. She figured that was why Angel had pressed. She could do it. She could go back.

She could.

* * *

Buffy sighed in relief as she and Angel got off the plane at the airport in Los Angeles. Faith was waiting for them at baggage claim, dressed in light jeans, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. Buffy smiled at the sight. Faith looked good, she looked happy. Especially with Gunn there, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"B!"

"Hey Faith. Gunn." Faith leaned in and wrapped Buffy in a tight, quick hug.

"Everyone's waiting at the hotel, they're just dying to know what this news you two have is," Faith chattered as they made their way out to the truck.

"How's everything been here?" Angel asked, slinging an arm around Buffy's shoulders. She smiled up at him and reached up for a quick kiss.

"Good, nothing your former psychotic Slayer can't handle," Faith promised.

The drive back to the Hyperion was filled with easy chit-chat and laughter. Angel was surprised at how easily Buffy and Faith were getting along, even though their last meeting had been more fighting, less talking.

Angel felt good about this meeting. He knew that Buffy wouldn't want to admit it to anyone, but she had nightmares almost every night. Occasionally, Angel was able to tire her out enough that her sleep was too deep for nightmares, but more often than not, her nightmares were so intense she woke up screaming.

They were all about being ripped from Heaven. Most of the time they explored what would have happened if Cordelia hadn't gotten a vision and Angel hadn't been there. Sometimes she couldn't tell him anything about them.

Angel hoped, no prayed, that this trip would be a way for Buffy to finally put her nightmares behind her.

* * *

"You have to find a way to get her out of here!" Cordelia hissed in Wesley's ear. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Faith and Gunn were going to back with Buffy and Angel any minute, and Cordelia knew that seeing Willow in the lobby would be catastrophic.

She'd shown up ten minutes earlier, ranting about finding Buffy. Giles had heard her voice and hidden, knowing that it would only confirm her suspicions if she found him there.

"I know, Cordelia. How do you suggest I get rid of her without letting her know that Buffy is almost here?" Wesley shot back. Cordelia sighed.

"Tell her where Buffy is. Tell her that Buffy and Angel ran away to New York." Wesley frowned.

"I suppose that could work." Wesley stood up and went into the lobby, where Willow was pacing. The witch scared Wesley, he couldn't deny it. He could feel the power coming off of her in waves, and he knew that she was unstable.

"Alright, Willow. I shouldn't tell you this. Angel will likely kill me, but I can see how much you need to speak with Buffy. They're…"

At that moment, Buffy, Angel, Gunn, and Faith walked through the door. All four were laughing, until Buffy and Willow found each other. Buffy stopped dead, her bag dropping to the floor. She backed into Angel's chest, his arms went around her middle, protecting her.

Tears sprang forward in Willow's eyes. Her mouth worked, but no words came out. She took a step forward, reaching out, until Angel's loud growl stopped her.

"Don't take another step, Willow," he warned. He could feel Buffy trying to move backwards, trying to push him along as well. He ground his feet into the marble floor and held her tightly.

Willow stopped.

"Buffy…" she whispered. She watched as Angel leaned down to whisper something in Buffy's ear. Gunn and Faith moved in front of the couple, blocking them from view.

"Buffy, mo chroi, its ok. You'll be fine. We can walk out of here right now if you want, or we can stay and face your fears. Baby, it's up to you," Angel whispered quickly in Buffy's ear. The soft rumble in his chest comforted Buffy, but she still couldn't process what was happening.

"Buffy, it's Willow. Please…"

"Shut up, Red," Faith growled.

"It's ok. I need to do this," Buffy whispered. She turned and pulled Angel down for a deep kiss.

When she pulled away, she took a deep breath and stepped forward through Gunn and Faith. She moved to the bottom of the stairs, still twenty feet from Willow. She crossed her arms in front of herself and nodded.

"Hey Willow."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, here's an update. I'm not too happy with it, but hopefully you all enjoy. As always, if you do enjoy it, let me know!!! Also I know it's short, but I just can't squeeze anything else out and I'd rather stop while I'm sort of ahead. So, enjoy!! R&R!!**

Willow stood, sobbing and unmoving, twenty feet from Buffy. She wanted to run and hug her, beg her forgiveness, anything to let Buffy know how much she had missed and needed the her best friend, but the actions of everyone in the hotel lobby suggested that wouldn't be smart. Or healthy. So instead she simply stood rooted to the spot, praying that Buffy would come to her.

"Hi," she whispered in response to Buffy's even words. There was no tremor in her voice, no hint of emotion. Buffy looked like The Slayer.

There were a few long, tense moments of silence. Everyone in the room her a growl start to build in Angel's throat until Buffy looked over her shoulder and gave him a small, tight smile.

"Um…could we talk?" Willow asked, gesturing to the courtyard.

"Sure," Buffy said simply, with no real enthusiasm. They sat down on the stone bench by a small pond, keeping as much distance as possible. Again, silence hung between them.

"Buffy, I'm sorry," Willow blurted after a few moments. Buffy nodded, pursing her lips as she thought of how to respond. She forgave Willow, mostly because she had been able to establish a life with Angel, outside of her calling, but she would never go back to Sunnydale, and she and Willow wouldn't be best friends again.

"I know, Willow, and I'm sure you had reason for doing what you did. I forgave you a while ago." A wide smile broke over Willow's face.

"Oh thank goddess! I thought you hated me! I mean, why else wouldn't you have contacted me?" A hitch of insecurity flashed through Willow. Why hadn't Buffy contacted her, if all was forgiven?

"Willow, I forgave you, but that doesn't make everything right and it doesn't mean that things can just go back to the way they were. You tore me out of Heaven, where I was happy and at peace for the first time since I'd been Called. When I first felt myself being ripped away, I thought I was falling into Hell. I thought that I had done something to make me not worthy of Heaven, of Angel. Then Angel was in front of me, rescuing me, and I realized that I was back here."

"Oh my…"

"Don't. I'm not finished," Buffy admonished gently. Willow's mouth clamped shut. "I can't really explain to you how I feel, but once I threw myself off of that tower, my duty to the world was fulfilled. I should have spent the rest of eternity in Heaven, in Angel's arms, in absolute bliss. That was supposed to be my reward for years of heartache and self-sacrifice. If I had staid in Sunnydale, I would still be fighting. I would still be heartbroken and offering myself as a sacrifice. So Angel and I made for ourselves what we were supposed to be rewarded with." Buffy sighed and avoided looking Willow in the eye. She knew that all of this had to be hurting Willow, but at this point she couldn't bring herself to care. She wouldn't be unnecessarily harsh, but neither would she hide the truth.

"I'm glad that you're happy with Angel, Buffy, but your family needs you. I need you," Willow pled, hoping that Buffy would bring her life back to Sunnydale.

"No, you don't. You lived without me all summer, and for these last three months, and none of you are dead. You needed to find me not because you truly need _me_, but because you needed to forgive yourself for what you did. I'm not coming back, Willow. Not ever." She finally met Willow's tearful gaze. The redhead searched her eyes for any sign that she was kidding, or could be worn down. She found none.

"But, Dawn…"

"Has you, and Spike, and Xander, and a host of other people who love her and will take care of her. I'm guessing since she's not here, you didn't tell her anything?" Willow shook her head.

"We didn't even tell her I'd raised you."

"See. And I would suspect that while she's probably hurting, she's also dealing. She'll heal. And you guys will take care of her, I know you will."

"Buffy…"

"Willow, don't. You can't change my mind. I'm through taking care of everyone else. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I figure after all I've been through, that's my right."

Buffy stood and walked away, back into the hotel. Willow watched as she walked into Angel's waiting arms, kissing him deeply. Tears stung her eyes again as she watched them. They looked truly happy. A few more tears spilled as she rejoined the group, clearing her throat. The entire group, now including Giles, turned to her.

"I'm…uh, I'm just going to head back to Sunnydale. I won't tell Dawn where you are, but I have to tell Xander." She walked towards the door, only turning halfway when she reached it.

"Be happy Buffy."

* * *

Things calmed after Willow left. Giles and Buffy disappeared for a long while, catching up and just enjoying each other's presence. She'd missed him more than she liked to admit. Angel and the others got ready for dinner at an insanely expensive restaurant Cordelia had insisted on when Angel told her that dinner for the group would be his treat. It was at dinner that Buffy and Angel planned to announce their engagement. Buffy had kept her ring hidden safely in her clutch wallet so no one would figure anything out before they were ready.

"Buffy, you're sure there have been no side effects?" Giles asked, worriedly, as he sat in a chair across from her. Buffy smiled, a true smile he hadn't seen the likes of in a very long time.

"Giles, trust me. No side effects."

"Alright, alright. Now, how is your job going? Are you enjoying it?" Buffy leaned back in her chair, another smile settling over her features.

"I really am. The kids at that school are so eager to be great, some of them just haven't been set on the right path. I'm helping them get there, and I'm helping them through some of the hardest times of their life. I love that." Giles patted her knee.

"You truly are a hero, Buffy, Slayer or not. I'm proud of you." Buffy launched at Giles and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Giles. Have I ever told you that?" Buffy cried into his shoulder. Giles hugged her back, smiling.

"I don't believe so, Buffy, but I've known it all along. And I love you too."

* * *

"So, Big Guy, things are going well with B?" Faith asked as she hopped onto the kitchen counter. Angel was drinking a mug of blood. He tossed a smile at Faith.

"Very."

"That's it? I don't get any dirt?" Faith pouted. Angel laughed heartily, a sound she'd never heard from his mouth. She smiled broadly then, happy for her friends.

"How are things here?" Faith scowled at Angel's changed of subject, but filled him in anyway.

"Things are busy, as usual. L.A. is teaming with the otherworldly, but we've got it under control. Occasionally, if there's something we can't handle on our own, we call Spike up from Sunnydale. Nothing so far that's kicked our asses," Faith shrugged. Angel nodded.

"Good. If there ever comes a time when you need even extra help, you can always call me." Faith regarded him for a moment.

"What about Buffy?" Angel nodded.

"If you were to ask Buffy for help in L.A, she would most likely do it, because the pull of her Calling has always been stronger than anything else. However, if you ask her for help, if she does not freely offer her skills without any pressure from anyone, I will kill you all. She deserves to be happy." The tone of Angel's voice left absolutely no room for argument.

"Sounds fair."

* * *

The restaurant was not prepared for the raucous group that descended on their dining room. Of course, the group of eight had a reservation, but the manager had expected them to be like their usually reserved, high class clientele. Some of them members of this party were higher class, but some were obviously not, and none of the were reserved.

"I propose a toast!" Gunn shouted over the group's laughter. Everyone raised their glasses, waiting to hear what he would say.

"To finding someone to love. I hope that someday we are all as happy as Buffy and Angel," Gunn smiled, winking at Faith. She blushed. Faith, Giles, Wesley, Cordelia, Fred, Angel, and Buffy all raised their glasses, clinking them together lightly.

"Here, here," Giles agreed. Buffy shot a look at Angel, digging into her wallet. It was now or never.

"Um, in the spirit of that toast, Angel and I are ready to tell everyone our news," Buffy announced. Angel took one of her hands in his and raised it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles.

"Let's hear it! We've been waiting all day!" Cordelia practically shouted. Buffy chuckled.

"Well, Angel and I are engaged." Buffy held up her left hand, displaying the glimmering Claddagh.

Squeals and cheers erupted from the table, causing everyone in the establishment to look at the group in a mixture of shock and disgust, but also a little amusement. They were all talking over one another, trying to congratulate the couple at the same time.

"Congratulations, Buffy. I wish you all the happiness in the world," Giles whispered in her ear. She smiled at him.

For the first time in a long time, she believed that his wish just might come true.

* * *

"Are you happy to be spending some time back here?" Buffy asked as Angel pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to her collar bone.

It was late, the rest of the gang was asleep in their respective dwellings after hours of poker and drinking. Buffy was settled on the bed in Angel's suite, his body half on top of her, half next to her.

"Mhmm." His fingers traced over the lines of her taunt stomach, making her squirm.

"I enjoy seeing you with your friends…"

"_Our _friends."

"Ok, I enjoy seeing you with _our_ friends. I'm sorry for taking you away from them." Angel's lips stilled on the skin of her chest, just above her breasts. He looked up at her with a frown.

"You didn't take me away from them, Buffy. I went to your grave with every intention of leaving Los Angeles. Even if you had begged me to stay, we would have left." Buffy started running her fingers through his dark hair, wondering what she had done to deserve the love of a man as wonderful as Angel.

"I love you so much," she whispered. A low rumbled started in Angel's chest as he climbed up her body and attacked her mouth.

"I love you," he echoed. "And I can't wait to call you my wife."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!!! Read and Review!!!!**

Willow wasn't sure how much more crying her body could handle, as she sobbed into Tara's arms. Xander stood watch by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Neither knew what had upset her, only that she had disappeared for a few hour and when she returned, she was distraught.

"Shh, baby, everything will be ok, but you have to tell us what happened," Tara's soft voice whispered in her ear. The witch only sobbed harder.

"Buffy," Willow moaned through her tears. Tara noticed Xander visibly relax and she understood why. Willow had been obsessed with finding Buffy for months and often broke down in a mix of frustration, guilt, and grief. Xander wanted to find Buffy as much as anyone, but they had no idea where she was, not a single lead.

"What about Buffy, love?" Tara murmured. She knew her lover well enough to understand that this Buffy-breakdown was different from the rest. Usually, Willow calmed after a few minutes, and readily explained why she was upset. Today, however, she'd been hysterical for almost an hour.

Tara brushed light kisses over Willow's eyelids, trying to sooth her tears. After a few long moments, Willow calmed enough to speak. She pulled back to look Tara in the eye.

"Buffy is alive, and she's with Angel. I found her yesterday while I was scrying, but I couldn't tell where she was so I went to L.A. No one would tell me anything…then they walked right in the front door," Willow explained, her voice catching.

"Wait, you found her?" Xander asked, barely able to keep hope from exploding through him. Willow sniffed and nodded.

"Yes and no. They haven't been living in L.A, they were visiting. I don't know where she and Angel have been staying."

"Was Angel…Angel? Maybe he was too happy when he found out she was alive and now Angelus has been keeping her prisoner," Xander hypothesized. Willow shook her head.

"He was Angel. A little more protective than usual, but definitely not Angelus."

"Great, then let's go get her." Xander moved for the door, but Willow's voice stopped him.

"She doesn't want to come back, Xander." He turned to face her.

"Buffy told you that?" Willow nodded. Instead of sitting down, as Willow expected, Xander marched out the door.

* * *

"I know you want to," Buffy murmured as she kissed her way along Angel's jaw. He groaned and grabbed for her hips, pulling her forward to sit on his lap. She wiggled, making his erection even harder.

"I hate leaving you alone," he gasped. Buffy gently took his earlobe between her teeth.

"You leave me alone in Chicago all the time, and nothing bad ever happens." Buffy kissed Angel soundly on the mouth, letting her tongue mingle with his.

"This is different." Angel whispered as he pulled away, peppering her face with tiny kisses.

"How so?" Buffy ran her hands down Angel's chest until she reached the hem of his, then she slipped them inside. The cool feel of his skin made her shiver.

"It's Los Angeles, and I'm not leaving you to go to work, I'm leaving to fight a demon." Buffy sighed and disentangled herself from Angel. She took Angel's hand and pulled him up, then led him into the lobby. They stopped in front of his weapons cabinet.

"Angel, go. I will be more than fine. In fact, if you don't go, I'm withholding sex," Buffy warned. Angel's eyes went wide.

"For how long?" Buffy delighted at the panic in Angel's voice, she loved wielding that kind of power.

"Indefinitely." Angel sighed, defeated. He knew when he was beat.

"Alright, I'll go. But I'm not going to enjoy it." Buffy laughed, music to his ears.

"Yes you are. Now go, the others are waiting." Angel nodded, but instead of walking away, advanced on Buffy. She smiled wickedly, matching him step for step until her back connected with the wall. He swooped down on her, capturing her lips in a crushing kiss. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, and pressed her hard into the wall.

He rocked into her, a promise of what would happen when he got home. She grinned around his lips. Wrenching her mouth away, she looked into his eyes.

"Go. Now." Angel kissed her soundly once more, and then followed her orders. She was right, if he didn't leave then, he never would. He'd carry her up to their room and screw her senseless.

Buffy smiled as she watched him leave. Their trip to L.A. had been wonderful so far, despite the talk with Willow. It had been hard to watch the woman she had called her best friend for so long hurting, but Buffy felt that she deserved her happiness. Besides, the L.A. team couldn't stop wishing her and Angel happiness, even before the engagement, so why should the Sunnydale team expect her to give up everything?

Because they always had. She loved them, they had been a family to her, but they had always expected her to be more than human, to understand and accept that her calling would never let her be happy. She had for a long time, and she wasn't going to anymore.

Her lips were still tingling from Angel's kisses when Xander stormed in the front doors. Buffy started, watching her old friend warily. He marched right up to her, anger burning in his eyes.

"Are you trying to destroy the world?!" Xander raged. Buffy frowned and raised her eyebrows, consciously moving away from the wall and into the middle of the lobby. No sense in being backed into a corner.

"What?"

"Getting it on with Dead Boy against the wall like that. Are you trying to unleash Angelus again? Are you hoping that if you do he'll kill you again?" Xander was shouting, his face red. The veins in his neck bulged.

"Xander!" Finally Xander fell silent, but Buffy could still feel the rage rolling off him. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Arguments with Xander had always tested her restraint, and more often than not lead to one of them being restrained. There was no one around to restrain them this time.

"Not that it's any of your business, Xander Harris, but Angel's soul has been bound, Angelus is no longer a danger to anyone." This news didn't seem to appease him.

"Then why not make your life in L.A? Or better yet, Sunnydale. You know, that place where you friends and family are grieving because they thought you were dead or missing for the better part of three months!" Buffy sighed. Willow had taken her news well…sort of, she could almost guarantee that Xander would not.

"Because if we had stayed in L.A. or Sunnydale, hell anywhere in California, I would be expected to slay. I would be expected to continue fighting day and night to save a world that doesn't give a damn about me! I'm done, Xander. I'm done sacrificing everything to save a world I shouldn't even be in!" Buffy couldn't hold back her anger.

"You can't be done, Buffy! You are a Slayer, you can't just give up whenever the hell you feel like it! This world needs you!" Xander advanced on Buffy and she took a step back, her eyes flashing with a primal need to dispose of the threat he posed.

"I died, Xander. Again. I've given the world enough. And it isn't as though I'm leaving humanity unprotected, Faith and Spike, and everyone here are watching over things."

"Yeah, great hands you've left us in, Buff. Psychotic super-chick and soulless demon. Great."

"They've both saved your life one more than one occasion. It wouldn't kill you to be a little grateful!"

"And it wouldn't kill you to be stop being such a selfish bitch."

Xander didn't even see her move until after she'd slapped him. His cheek burned and his head snapped to the left. He looked back at her slowly, glaring. And then he left, jogging out the doors he'd just entered to keep himself from hurting her. Or more importantly, Buffy hurting him.

Buffy stood, shocked at herself. Xander was hurting, he didn't deserve to be hit. She'd let him get to her. Intent on apologizing, Buffy followed Xander out into the night.

"Xander, wait!" She called. He slowed, but didn't stop. She ran to catch up with him.

She was so intent on catching him, she didn't see the figure stepping out from the alley as she passed. She didn't see the metal pipe as it hit her over the head. And she didn't see Xander turn around, or hear him scream her name.

* * *

Angel was charged up when he and the others arrived back at the hotel. They had successfully disposed of six demons, but not until after Angel had drawn out the fight, just for kicks. Now, he was ready to take Buffy to bed. He was still surprised that after their numerous months together, he couldn't get enough of her. Maybe it came from so many years of being denied. No matter, he wanted her and knew she would want him as well.

"Buffy?" Angel called jovially as the group wandered into the lobby. The humans moved towards the kitchen, intent on eating everything there was to eat.

"Maybe she went up to bed, Big Guy, it is kind of late," Faith said with a shrug. Angel frowned.

"She always waits up for me," Angel sighed, but went up to their suite to check anyway.

She wasn't there. Angel's panic started to rise to a fever pitch. If had a heart, it would have stopped beating.

"BUFFY!"

The roar was heard through the entire hotel. Giles and Wesley dropped their china tea cups, not looking twice when they shattered and dashed towards the stairs. Faith, Gunn, and Cordelia weren't far behind. Fred lagged a little, unsure what was going on and if she would be a help or a hindrance.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Cordelia cried as the group neared the hysterical vampire. His eyes blazed yellow and his voice was a low, dangerous growl.

"She's missing."

* * *

When Buffy regained consciousness, everything was dark. Even with her advanced Slayer sight, she couldn't see a thing. Memories of her brief minutes trapped in a coffin beneath the earth surrounded her, and panic seized her heart.

Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, started to scream.

She didn't stop until she felt a cold hand close around her chin. She looked up and saw that the room had been bathed in a faint glow. The hand around her chin belonged to a man…vampire, she corrected herself, with greasy black hair and beady black eyes. He reminded her of Dracula, only less sexy. Way less sexy.

"Shh. Dear girl, you're annoying me, and I'm not sure I'll be able to keep myself from your blood if you continue to annoy me."

"And that would be such a shame why?" Buffy spat.

"Well because, darling, if you die, Angel will have no reason to give us what we want." Buffy wanted to groan, wanted to cry from the pain in her head, but refused to give the vampire anything.

"The only thing Angel's going to give you is a stake through the heart, unless I get there first."

The vampire left her, chuckling to himself. Once he was gone, Buffy studied her surroundings. She was chained, manacles biting into her wrist, and had very little range of movement. They had, however, left her legs unchained. That was good. She was in something that looked like a dungeon, and the damp air, not to mention the smell of earth, told her she was underground.

But where?

A groan from her left startled Buffy and she turned her head to see Xander chained as well.

"Xander, are you okay?"

"Fine, I guess. Been a while since I've been knocked unconscious. Are you okay?" Buffy shrugged, and then realized he probably couldn't see her.

"I guess."

"Where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. The only thing I've got in underground. Who knows if we're even still in L.A."

"Buffy…I'm sorry," Xander whispered. Silence stretched between them.

"I know, Xander."

For a long time they were silent. Buffy could hear rats scurrying around, avoiding her and Xander. She prayed they would keep away. Eventually, her eyes adjusted. The room they were being held in was bare. The floor was dirt.

"I'm never going to get these stains out," Buffy groused.

The door opened to reveal four vampires. Two were armed with pipes like the one she had been hit with, one was carrying a bag much like her old weapons bag, and the other was empty handed. He was also the Dracula look-alike.

"My dear, dear girl," he murmured with a sinister smile. Buffy dug deep to recover the Slayer inside her.

"What the hell do you want?" One vampire moved to her right while wannabe Dracula knelt in front of her.

"We've decided to have a bit of fun before we make our demands to Angel. And please, feel free to call me Lucius."

The manacles around Buffy's wrists started to bite farther into her skin, and before Buffy could process, she was being hoisted up. She cried out at the extra strain on her shoulder's, afraid they would dislocate.

"What kind of fun?" Buffy demanded. Lucius went to the bag and pulled out a sharp knife. A lighter followed. He gazed at Buffy as he ran the flame up and down the sharp edge of the blade. Her heart sank.

When the burning metal cut into her skin, Buffy couldn't help but scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! This chapter contains depictions of rape. It is no more graphic than the love scenes between Buffy and Angel, maybe even a little less, but if it's going to upset you, please skip this chapter. **

**A/N: Okay, so I had originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but time has gotten away from me. Also, my computer hates me, yet again. So here's this, and I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the week. Even though this chapter is dark, I hope you enjoy. If you do enjoy...you know what's coming next. Review!! They make me so happy! :)  
**

Xander wasn't sure he could take any more. Buffy was still screaming, had been for hours. At least it felt like hours. The vampires were still cutting into her, drawing designs across the pale, taunt flesh of her stomach. The wounds weren't bleeding, the red-hot heat of the blade cauterizing the wound before any blood could seep out. The stench of burning flesh hit Xander's nose and he thought he would be sick. Again.

"Mmm, I think Angel will like this, don't you?" Lucius wondered out loud. The other vampires with him leaned in to look at Buffy's stomach, nodding their approval.

It was the opening Buffy had been waiting for since they started. Praying she was still strong enough, Buffy ignored the pain in her stomach and she gripped the manacles in her hand. She tensed her abs and before the vampires could realize it, she thrust her booted feet into two of their faces. They flew halfway across the room.

Lucius dove out of the way as one of his lackeys lunged for Buffy, aiming one of the pipes at her stomach. She wrapped her legs around his neck and jerked to one side, snapping the vertebrae. It wouldn't kill him, but it would leave him paralyzed, at least for a little while.

"Enough!" Lucius shouted as the vampires started to advance on Buffy again. They froze. Buffy attempted a smirk.

"Oh come on, I was just getting warmed up. I haven't had a good fight in ages," Buffy said. Lucius glared. With a roar he wrenched the pipe from the other vampire's hand and swung.

The metal bit into Buffy's temple. She could feel part of her skull cracking, but she didn't lose consciousness. A normal human would have died. Blackness threatened at the edges of her vision, but another blow from the pipe, this one to her ribs, woke her up. She bit her lip, drawing blood, to keep from screaming again.

The next blow struck her knee. Her ribs again. Her hip. Her thigh. Her face.

By the tip Lucius calmed enough to stop, Xander could hardly recognize Buffy. Her entire face was black and blue, swollen in some places, sunken in other. Her beautiful blond hair was caked with blood.

Lucius growled, dropping the pipe. He grabbed a fistful of Buffy's hair and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Now, now. Can't have you breaking the rules, can we? Next time you try to take us out, I will kill you," he hissed into her ear. Buffy shuddered.

Suddenly, Lucius' demeanor changed. His grip on her hair loosened, he started to massage her skull. His body pressed into hers. Buffy couldn't keep from whimpering in pain. Lucius' free hand started roaming; over her shoulders, down her sides, across the stomach he'd just carved up, and up to her breast. Buffy sucked in a breath when he started kissing her neck.

Xander watched in horror. There was nothing he could do, but it didn't keep him from screaming at Lucius to stop, tugging on his own restraints. He rattled his chains as Lucius kissed his way down Buffy's chest. He yelled when Lucius' fangs cut through Buffy's bra, baring her breasts to him. He screamed when Lucius ripped her pants away.

"Slayer, I always wondered what it would feel like to fuck you. Would you beg me to? Would you beg me to stop? What would your cunt taste like? I bet it's sweet. How would it feel to be inside you? I can't wait to find out."

Xander shuddered when he heard Lucius' confession. He fell silent, trying to avert his eyes as Lucius continued to assault Buffy. He heard Buffy's whimpers of pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks when he heard Buffy scream. His head whipped towards her, just in time to see Lucius pounding her into the wall, roaring in release. Xander started screaming again when Lucius sunk his fangs into Buffy's breast.

Xander couldn't ever remember crying so hard.

* * *

Angel paced the hotel. Buffy had been missing all night, and well into the day. The rest of the group was out searching for her. Angel couldn't. They'd told him to wait, in case she came back.

She didn't. Angel swore to himself that when they found her, he wouldn't let her out of his sight again.

When the phone rang, Angel nearly demolished the desk trying to get to it before the machine picked up.

"Be Buffy, be Buffy," he muttered. "Hello?"

"Angel, whatever they want don't…" Angel's entire body went stiff as he heard the unmistakable noise of fist against flesh, and Buffy's grunt. He growled.

"Am I indeed speaking with Angelus?" The voice that came over the line was smooth and polite.

"You will be if you don't set her free. Now." Angel slipped into game face and allowed a steady growl to rumble from his chest. The voice on the other end laughed.

"Now Angel, we promise not to kill her. If you give us what we want."

"And what would that be?"

"A book, _Antonin's Codex_. I believe its part of your collection. I'll call back in an hour. Make sure you find it by then."

"How will you know? I could lie, say I have it, and then rip off your dick for daring to lay a hand on Buffy." At that moment, the others walked in the door. They stopped short, listening.

"I have faith that you understand that course of action would not be prudent. Buffy would die before you could lift a finger." The line went dead. Angel growled and was about to slam the phone through the wall before Faith's voice stopped him.

"Angel, don't!" Faith rushed to his side, the others not far behind. The pulled him into a hug. "We found a demon, harmless type, that said he saw the attack on Buffy and a human. From his description, we're thinking Xander. We know where it went down. IF we went there, could you track her?"

Angel stilled, forcing himself to calm down and think rationally.

"It depends. If she was afraid, and stayed afraid, yes. If they spilled even the tiniest prick of her blood, yes. It will be harder if they knocked her out, but I could probably still do it."

"What did they want?" Giles asked in a hushed whisper. Angel frowned.

"My copy of _Antonin's Codex._"

"It useless, there's nothing there but gibberish," Wesley mused.

"There aren't any known or rumored decoders, either. It's the ravings of a mad man."

"If it will get Buffy back, they can have it," Angel growled.

"Okay, wait. If they want it, there must be a reason. I say we try to track Buffy, but have to book on hand. Sunset is only a few hours away, we can go as soon as it sets," Cordelia piped in.

The wait was excruciating for everyone. With nothing to do, Angel went to the basement to work out. Hitting things always made him feel better. After a while Faith came down and asked if he wanted something to hit that could hit back.

He did.

* * *

Buffy tried to breath, and winced when it hurt. Lucius had done a number on her. She felt tears slide down her face as she remembered him raping her. She tried to shake the images from her mind, but couldn't escape them.

"I'm so sorry Buffy, I'm so sorry," Xander whispered. She wasn't even sure he was talking to her.

"Xander," she groaned. His head whipped up and she looked him over. Aside from being chained up and dirty, he was unhurt. He'd been a bystander, not the vampires' main target. She silently thanked whatever power there was in the universe for keeping him safe.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" She couldn't help but laugh and then groan in pain.

"No, Xander. I'm not okay. But this isn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I do. If I hadn't been such an ass and run out, you wouldn't have followed, and they wouldn't have gotten you."

"Xand, they would have gotten me sooner or later. Please don't blame yourself."

The door to their dungeon swung open, and Lucius wandered in. He was alone, this time, his yellow eyes on Buffy as he stalked forward. She shivered. The hunger in his eyes was unmistakable.

Buffy steeled herself.

"You know, now that I've tasted you, I think I'm well on my way to an addiction." Lucius dropped to his knees, gripping Buffy's hips and swinging her legs over his shoulders.

Buffy couldn't hold back her tears.

* * *

Angel waited for the call to come in. He told Lucius he had the book. They planned to meet four hours later, plenty of time for Angel to try tracking Buffy first. Faith and Gunn were the only ones to follow along, more would have been a distraction.

"Can you smell her?" Gunn asked. Angel scented the air. His Buffy's scent was still strong.

"Yes." He took off without another word.

Tracking her scent was no problem. It led them to a small, cinderblock building that didn't look like hold more than twenty people.

Silently, Angel opened the door. The antechamber was empty. Faith and Gunn followed Angel to the next door, which opened to a pair of stairs. Angel heard voices and signaled to Faith and Gunn to be quiet. Holding his sword at the ready, he descended.

What Angel saw caused a roar to spring from his chest before he'd even thought about it. Four vampires stood in a loose semi-circle around Buffy, who hung limp and bloody from a set of manacles. Another was kneeling in front of her, his mouth attached to her breast. Angel smelled the blood.

The vampires all charged at once. Between Angel, Faith, and Gunn, they were disposed of in moments. All that was left was the vampire currently attached to Buffy.

"Get Xander out of here," Angel said quietly. Lucius rose to his feet and turned to face Angel in one smooth motion. His grin was smeared with Buffy's blood. A quick glance told Angel she was indeed unconscious. Faith and Gunn were taking Xander up the stairs.

"So, you think you can beat me? I've just been juiced up on Slayer's blood boy," Lucius grinned. Angel twirled his sword and gave Lucius a grin of his own.

"And I've been juiced up on Slayer's blood for three years. Funny thing about being married to the Slayer? Every once in a while, when she's feeling really frisky, she let's you bite her. And we all know that the more you drink, the longer and stronger its effects are. So, I'm thinking it'll be me kicking your ass today."

Lucius looked unimpressed, and Angel figured he'd skimped on doing his homework. Obviously he hadn't read about Angel's anger in relation to harm that came to Buffy. Angel growled.

Lucius lunged and Angel decapitated him in one quick arc of his sword. He crumbled to dust just as Faith came running back downstairs.

"Wait, he's dead?" She asked with a hint of disbelief. Angel wasted no time dropping his sword and running for Buffy. She was moaning softly, coming back into consciousness. Angel felt tears start to slide down his face and was perfectly aware that it was the first time since he'd been turned that he'd really, truly cried.

"Buffy? Baby, its Angel." Buffy whimpered as Angel tried to find a way to free her without hurting her further.

"Big Guy," Faith said with a soft whistle. Angel turned to her and she tossed him a set of keys that matched the manacles. He snatched them from the air and unlocked Buffy's wrists, catching her as she fell forward.

Angel slipped off his coat, managing not to hurt Buffy, and pulled it around her broken body. She stirred.

"Angel?" She whispered.

"I'm here, mo chuisle. You're safe."

Knowing that his words were true, Buffy slipped into unconsciousness once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had intended on having it up a lot sooner, and then my computer decided to lose it's mind. I'm actually on a borrowed lap top, so I'm lucky I can even post now. Hopefully I'll get my laptop fixed tomorrow and then we'll be back up and running. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and do it for this one too! Enjoy!**

Angel held constant vigil at Buffy's bedside for the entire twenty four hours she was unconscious. He settled into the chair by their bed, took her hand in his, and waited. He wouldn't allow anyone in the room, growling loudly if anyone even came close. He watched as her cuts healed, though the ones on her stomach would last longer than any of her other wounds. He could almost hear her broken bones knitting together.

By the time she woke, she was almost fully healed. The only visible evidence of her ordeal were the scars on her stomach, but even they were faint.

"Angel?" she whimpered, stirring slightly. Angel leaned forward in his chair and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm here, baby, you're okay." It took Buffy a few minutes to fully wake. When she finally opened her eyes, they were locked on Angel's.

"You saved me," she whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"I'll always save you, mo chroi. Always." Tears welled in her eyes and Angel reached forward, carefully pulling her into his arms. Buffy burrowed her face in the crook of his shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried. Angel stoked her back lightly, pressing kisses to her hair.

"For what, my love?" Buffy took a shuddering breath and pulled away, looking into Angel's eyes.

"For letting another man touch me where only you belong," she whispered. Angel's heart shattered.

"No baby, that's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and was a little startled when Buffy slipped her tongue inside his mouth.

He pulled away, an unspoken question in his eyes. He could feel Buffy shaking.

"Please, Angel. I need to erase that memory," she whimpered, clutching at his shoulders and trying to draw him closer.

"Buffy…"

"Shh," she whispered, taking his face in her small hands. "Just kiss me."

Despite warning bells screaming in his head, Angel pressed Buffy gently onto the mattress, never breaking their languid kiss. He didn't want to rush her, didn't want to hurt any wounds that hadn't been healed. He didn't want to end up with Buffy unable to be touched by him. But the way she was holding on to him now, the way she arched her breast into his waiting hand…those were not the actions of a scared woman. He could smell her arousal.

"Buffy," he moaned, breaking the kiss in favor of lightly licking a trail down her jaw and neck until he reached his scar. He suckled on it lightly and shuddered in response.

"Angel, I need you. I need you inside," Buffy panted. Angel knew that this coupling would not be one normal for them. There would be no playfulness, no loss of control in the throws of passion. He would need to restrain himself, which where Buffy was concerned was never an easy task.

When they were both divested of their clothes, Angel settled between her thighs, waiting. She noticed the lack of action and opened her lust filled eyes, holding Angel's gaze.

"I love you," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, then pulled back to meet her eyes once again as he slid home.

Normally, Buffy couldn't help but let her eyes flutter closed when Angel completed her. Tonight, however, she forced them to stay open, to watch her lover move above her. Their gaze stayed locked as Angel thrust slowly.

Buffy knew that Angel was trying to be careful with her. She had sensed his reservations when she begged him to make love to her. She understood why he was now being painstakingly gentle and slow. But she wanted more. She wanted her Angel.

Sliding her hands down his well-muscled back, she grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper. He groaned, dropping his forehead to rest on her shoulders, and let her lead, building them to a frenzied pace.

They came at the same time, as they always did, crying each other's names and sobbing in release.

As Angel collapsed next to Buffy, their limbs still entwined, he finally let himself go and cried. He bundled Buffy in his arms and promised never to leave her again.

For a long while, the lovers cried together.

* * *

"HARRIS!" Angel's angry bellow sounded throughout the entire hotel. Xander, who was sitting in Wesley's office with Cordelia discussing her time in Pylea, snapped to attention. Panicked, he looked for the fastest escape route. He was trapped.

"Shit, shit, shit. He's out for blood. Cordy…tell Anya I love her," Xander babbled.

Before he could move more than a foot, Angel kicked in the door. He'd needed to know how the vampires got to Buffy, and when she explained her argument with Xander, Angel had lost it.

"I'm going to kill you, Harris. Buffy can't save you this time," Angel growled. He started stalking forward as Xander cowered.

"Angel, what the hell are you doing?! What did Xander do?" Cordelia cried. She stepped in front of Xander, to shield him, but the growl that came from Angel sent her scurrying for the corner.

"It's his fault Buffy was taken. Boy, I'm going to rip your throat out. It'll be the first warm meal I've had in years," Angel hissed.

"Angel, man, seriously, I had no idea. I wasn't trying to hurt…"

"SHUT UP! I don't care if it was your fault those vampires knocked her unconscious, beat her, raped her. I don't care about that. What I care about is how unbelievably selfish and cold you are," Angel growled.

"Angel, I really wasn't trying to hurt her…"

"The hell you weren't! You were trying to guilt her into coming back. Well she's not, Harris. We're going back to Chicago and starting our life the way we've always dreamed." The words were sentimental and should have sounded sweet, but all Xander wanted to do was find a hole and hide in it.

"I'm so…"

"Don't. Apologize." Angel let loose a roar so loud glass rattled and coiled to spring at Xander.

"Angel I swear, if you touch him I will stake you," Buffy's voice said from just behind him. Instantly Xander saw the change sweep over the vampire. His entire body relaxed as he turned towards Buffy, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, mo chuisle, it just…I need…"

"I know, shh. You need someone to blame, I know. But it's not Xander's fault," Buffy murmured, pressing soft kisses to Angel's face.

The entire exchange was so quiet Xander had to strain to hear the words. All the anger and resentment he'd been feeling before the attack melted away. Buffy had just been through some of the most horrific torture imaginable and yet she looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

For the first time he noticed the diamond Claddagh on Buffy's finger. She must have not been wearing it when they were taken. It also must mean that Buffy and Angel were engaged.

"I see, uh, congratulations are in order," Xander stammered. Angel growled once again as he began to turn towards Xander. Buffy grabbed his face and stared into his eyes, daring him to make the wrong move.

"Yes, Xander, thank you. Angel and I are getting married. I haven't told Willow, she's much more fragile than you are, so please don't tell her," Buffy sighed. Xander frowned and cast a wary glance at Angel's broad shoulders. The next words he spoke could end his life if Angel took them the wrong way.

"Buffy, I both understand and now support your decision not to come back to Sunnydale, but don't you think we could still be a part of your life? If these guys can, why can't we? Doesn't Dawn deserve to know that her sister is alive?" Angel's shoulders tensed and his hands, which had settled on Buffy's hips, squeezed tightly. Buffy winced slightly and patted his arm.

"Angel, honey, ow." Immediately his grip loosened, but his rigid posture didn't. "Xander, I know that you guys will have a hard time with this, but I just…maybe someday, ok? But right now, telling Dawn that I'm alive but not coming home to her will hurt her more than thinking I'm dead ever could. The last thing she saw me do was die for her, how can she doubt that I love her? If she finds out about this, she will doubt how I feel. I don't want that."

"But Buffy…" Buffy held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry Xander, but there's no changing my mind. How I live my life is not up for discussion." The steel in her voice broke Xander's heart. There really was no changing her mind.

"Alright. I understand. Just know, Buffy, that we love you. If you ever need us, we'll be there."

* * *

"Buffy, are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses. Buffy looked up from her seat on the couch in the lobby and smiled.

"Giles, what do you think I'm doing?" Giles sighed, drawing a laugh from Buffy. He moved into the lobby and sat down next to her.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well." Buffy bit her lip, knowing that Giles was fishing.

"I know it's hard to believe that I'm this well adjusted after something so awful, and I can't explain it, but I'm fine. Really. I mean, I think that after this my nightmares might be even worse, but during the day…all is good."

The words she spoke were the truth. Buffy knew that she should be a mess after her ordeal. She knew that she should be terrified, but she wasn't. Angel had washed away the feeling of Lucius and the daylight had chased away the memories of the cold, damp cell.

"Nightmares?" Buffy winced. She'd forgotten that only she and Angel knew about her nightmares.

"Yeah. Since Willow brought me back I've been having some pretty intense nightmares. Not always, Angel does his best to keep them away, but a lot of nights I wake up screaming. Being ripped out of Heaven was the scariest, most painful thing I've ever experienced, and sometimes my mind can't remember that things are working out."

Giles reached for one of Buffy's hands, feeling like a failure. His duty and privilege had been to protect and guide his Slayer, but he continued to fail her. He'd allowed the Council to perform that wretched test on her birthday, he'd abandoned her after graduation, and he'd allowed her to die…twice.

"Buffy, I am truly sorry for all you've been through. I'm sorry I've failed you." Tears sprang to Buffy's eyes as she heard Giles' voice break. Laying a hand on his cheek, Buffy flashed him a smile.

"Giles, you never failed me. You're the best father a girl could ask for." A tear slipped down Giles' cheek and Buffy brushed it away, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"I love you, dear girl."

"I love you too Giles."

Angel smiled, watching the exchange between Slayer and Watcher, daughter and father. He'd been wary of leaving Buffy to help on a case, but Giles had promised to stay behind and not allow Buffy out of his sight. Now, he was covered in demon slime, and his soon-to-be wife was safe and sound.

"Trying to move in on my girl, Giles?" Angel asked with a laugh, breaking the silence. Buffy stood and, in the blink of an eye, had launched herself into Angel's arms. She kissed him soundly, allowing their tongues to play for just a moment before pulling back and gracing him with a brilliant smile.

"You're covered in slime, and now I am too. I think we need to get cleaned up," Buffy hinted. Subtly, she ground her pelvis into Angel's. He bit back a moan.

"I agree."

They left Giles, who sputtered and cleaned his glasses, and retired to their room.

Clothes were shed in a mere instant as they attacked each other. Somehow, they stumbled their way to the shower and managed to get the water on. As the warm spray cascaded down their bodies, Buffy dropped to her knees, taking Angel's thick member in her hands.

"Buffy," Angel groaned, threading his fingers through her hair as she took him into her mouth.

Angel sagged against the shower wall as Buffy worked her magic. In all his life and un-life, Angel had never found so much satisfaction in one person.

"I love you, mo chroi," Angel murmured as he fought to make himself last. Buffy hummed her response and it was his undoing. He came with a shout, spurting his seed down her throat.

The moment he had recovered, Angel grabbed Buffy by the arms and hauled her up, pressing her against the shower wall and thrust into her in one smooth stroke. Buffy cried out and thrust up to meet Angel's hips.

"God, Angel!" Buffy pulled Angel's head to the crook of her neck, urging him to drink. He complied.

The moment Buffy's blood hit Angel's mouth, the lovers exploded in release. Angel carried Buffy out of the shower, toweling her off gently and taking her to the bed.

"If I had lost you, Buffy, I don't know that I could go on," Angel whispered, pulling Buffy close to him and nuzzling her neck.

"Shh, it doesn't matter. You didn't, and I'm not about to go anywhere. You stuck with me."

"Forever. That's the whole point, isn't it?" Buffy smiled and burrowed deeper into Angel's embrace.

"Forever."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright, several people have commented on this, and that makes me remember that you all can't be in my brain to understand what my thought process is. I know that Buffy's reaction to her kidnap and subsequent rape are not at all normal. I know that most people would not be able to be touched, or crack a smile, or engage in living life after such events, but I feel like Angel explains it pretty well in this chapter. So, keep in mind that I know and appreciate all of your comments on the matter. If you still feel like my thought process wasn't sufficiently explained after reading this chapter, let me know. I plan on at least two more chapters before ending the story. As always, I hope you enjoy. And as always, read and review!**

Buffy woke up screaming and shaking. Angel woke with her as she tried desperately to untangle herself from him. Tears streamed down her face, her breathing was harsh and rapid. Angel grabbed her arms when she almost fell off the bed, shaking her slightly, just enough to wake her.

"Buffy!" he shouted, waiting for recognition to flare in her eyes. She collapsed against his chest, sobbing. His arms closed around her and he could feel her trembling.

"Please don't, no, please, please, pleasepleaseplease."

"Shh, mo chroi. It's just a nightmare. It's not real. Shh. I've got you." Buffy clung to him until her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't shake these nightmares," Buffy said quietly, her voice wavering. Angel pressed a lingering kiss to Buffy's forehead.

"Buffy, have I told you that you're the most stubborn, determined woman I've ever met?" Buffy pulled back to look into Angel's eyes.

"Maybe once or twice over the years," she joked, managing a small smile.

"What happened to you was horrible. And experience like that would have broken a normal human, left them a quivering mass of nothing. You're so determined to be happy after the life you've been forced to live, that you've managed to push all the terrors in your life out of your conscious mind. The only way you're psyche can deal with them is through the nightmares." Buffy frowned.

"Will they ever go away?" Buffy looked so much like a child in that moment, Angel wanted to whisk her away again, wanted to take her somewhere where even the nightmares couldn't get to her.

"I don't know, Buffy. Maybe someday, but I doubt anytime soon."

"It's been three months since my resurrection, Angel. I just want my life back. I hate these nightmares."

"Would you be willing to see a doctor, maybe he or she could prescribe a medication? It would only be a band-aid, but until you dealt with everything…" Buffy shook her head.

"No drugs." Angel sighed, knowing her fear of drugs was residual from her 18th birthday.

"Then Buffy, short of psycho-therapy, there's not much that can be done for you." Buffy heaved a sigh.

"I know. It's not like I can go to a therapist though. They'd put me in a mental hospital for sure, delusions my ass," Buffy muttered.

"What about Giles or Wesley? I really think you just need someone to talk to, a way to sort out your thoughts and fears."

"I don't want to talk about them."

"You can't ignore these things, Buffy. I know you just want the happiness you deserve, but if you're still having nightmares in ten years, you're not really going to get it."

"Why do you always have the answers?"

"Because I'm nearly three hundred years old."

"Fine. I've been meaning to talk to you about sticking around anyway. Not permanently, but I've got plenty of sick days to get me through to Christmas break and I thought that if you could make it work, we might stay here through the wedding." Angel hugged Buffy tightly.

"I can make it work. We have a satellite club here in L.A., so I could offer to work a little there while I'm off. You sure you want to have the wedding in L.A.?"

"Yes. I mean, all of our friends are around here and I don't want them all to have to fly to Chicago. Plus, I need more than just a few weekends with Cordy to plan. Wow, who ever thought I'd be begging to spend time with Cordelia so she could help me plan my wedding." Angel chuckled, laying down and pulling Buffy with him.

"You've both grown a lot. Now, let's see if I can't wash away those nightmares." Buffy giggled as Angel rolled over her, pressing kisses down her neck and chest.

"Yes please," Buffy breathed.

She slept through the rest of the night.

# # #

"Cordy! I need your opinion!" Buffy called from Wesley's office. Cordelia started to stand, but Buffy was already hurrying to the reception desk, two thick bridal magazine's in her hands.

"On what, Buffy?' Cordelia asked, leaning over the counter to see what Buffy was looking at. The blonde Slayer pointed at two impossibly gorgeous dresses. One was strapless with a corseted bodice and a satin princess skirt. The other had off-the-shoulder straps, a sweetheart neckline, and a full skirt.

"Which one? I've been through hundreds and I've narrowed it down to these two, but I really can't choose."

"Well," Cordelia started, looking over each dress carefully. "I like the one with the corseted top. It's you." Buffy nodded emphatically.

"Ok, thank you. I think that's the one I was leaning towards. There's a bridal shop here that has it in stock, will go to my fitting with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Cor, you're the best."

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh at the turn her life had taken. If someone had told her even a year ago that she would be helping Buffy Summers plan her wedding, especially a wedding to Angel, she would've laughed in their face. But here she was, being deemed 'the best' by the Slayer herself.

Wesley and Angel came down the stairs, deep in conversation. Cordelia glanced towards the office where Buffy had holed herself and then back to the men. Angel sensed her gaze and looked up, locking their gazes. He gave her a smile. As Wesley disappeared into his office, shutting himself and Buffy in, Angel stopped at the desk.

"So, how've Buffy's sessions with Wesley been going?" In the week since Angel had talked Buffy into "therapy" with Wesley, they'd met four times, but Buffy gave no outward appearance that she was dealing with her issues. Everything was sunshine and roses to an onlooker.

"Well, I suppose. They've agreed not to talk about what happens in their meetings quite yet, although Buffy assures me they're making progress." Angel looked in the window that separated the office from the lobby and saw Buffy crying. Wesley was in a chair across from her, patting her shoulder reassuringly. He wanted to rush in a hold her, kiss away her tears, but knew it would be unproductive, and likely piss his fiancée off.

"And the nightmares?" Angel shrugged.

"No better, but they've only had four sessions. It will take time."

Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She scooped it up, answering with the line she'd been delivering for what felt like forever.

"Angel Investigations, we help the…"

Angel could hear someone on the other line, sounding upset. Cordelia frowned. She listened for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Damn it," she sighed.

"What?"

"That was Willow, freaking out because Xander let it slip that the two of you were planning to get hitched. The woman is going to combust if Buffy doesn't let her back in." Angel growled.

"One of these days, I'm really going to rip Harris apart." Cordelia snorted her approval.

Buffy and Wesley emerged from the office, Buffy's eyes red rimmed. Angel swept her into a tight hug, kissing her senseless. Cordelia heard Buffy's contented sigh as she wrapped her arms around the vampire. When they broke apart, Cordelia cleared her throat.

"So, that was Willow…"

# # #

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Angel whispered against Buffy's temple as they stood on the sidewalk, cloaked in darkness. Buffy closed her eyes, leaning against Angel for a moment, drawing strength from him.

"Yes. Wesley agrees, I need to do this. It could help me get past everything." Angel nodded against the column of her neck, letting his arms slip from her waist.

"I'm right behind you."

Buffy took a deep breath and took her first step. Then another. Another. On and on until she was standing in front of a door. It was a door she knew well, a part of her life for the last six years.

She knocked.

Angel gripped her hand, letting her squeeze so hard he could feel the bones grinding together.

The door swung open.

"Buffy?"

"Hi Dawn."

The scream that tore its way from the young girl's mouth nearly pierced Buffy's eardrums. She fought the urge to cover her ears until the noise stopped. She caught Dawn when her body crumpled to the floor, and carried her inside. Angel hesitated on the doorway. Buffy no longer lived in that house, and she had been the last to issue Angel an invite. Willow appeared at the door.

"Come in, Angel," she whispered, tears clogging her voice. He slipped inside and watched as a rousing Dawn accepted sips of water from the glass Buffy held. After a moment the teenager came to life, slapping the glass from Buffy's hand so hard it shattered on the floor.

"Get away from me!" Buffy stood and backed away, biting her lip. Angel took a step into the room and Buffy met his eyes.

"Dawn…" Willow started, her voice wavering. Angel wondered if she cried every day over the loss of her best friend.

"No! Don't 'Dawn' me. What the hell is going on?"

"Dawnie, I need you to take a breath and calm down so I can explain all of this to you," Buffy said, her voice quiet but even. Angel watched the scene unfold. Dawn didn't shrink back, she didn't relent. Instead, she advanced on Buffy, thrusting her finger into the older Summers sister's face.

"Shut the fuck up, right now. I don't know what the hell is going on and I don't want to. Get out of my house and don't ever come back." Angel let loose a low growl. Dawn started and narrowed her eyes at him. "Since when are you back in the picture?"

"Sit. Down." The rage in his eyes was pure Angelus. Dawn met his gaze for a long moment and then walked back to the couch, sinking into the cushions.

"Dawn…" Buffy started, sitting in a chair across from the couch.

"Fuck you." Angel growled again.

"You will listen to every word your sister has to say, and you will treat her with the respect she deserves," Angel warned. Dawn sagged back on the couch and motioned for Buffy to continue.

"I know that you're angry with me Dawn, and you have every right to be, but I need to tell you my side of the story." Buffy told Dawn everything that had happened, from her resurrection to her kidnapping. She left out a few of the more gruesome details, but Dawn figured it out by the way Angel reacted to Buffy' recount of the events.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn whispered when Buffy had finished her story. Tears glistened in her eyes, though whether they were angry or sad no one knew.

"This is going to make me sound like such a horrible person, but when I woke up I was so disoriented. The only reason I was at all sane was because Angel was right there. I needed time…"

"For what?" Dawn sneered.

"To figure out what had happened, what it would mean for my life, what I was supposed to do. Besides, I was taken from Heaven, Dawn. There were a lot of emotions that I needed to deal with before worrying about anyone else."

"Except Angel, right? Cause you could always worry about him." The anger and hurt in Dawn's voice made Buffy flinch, but she took a calming breath and pushed through.

"Dawn, I wasn't worrying about Angel, he was worrying about me. He took care of me until I could take care of myself."

"And yet, you still stayed with him. Oh, and you're getting married. And living in Chicago!" Again, Buffy winced.

"I know, Dawn. Look, I know that I handled this badly. All I can hope to do now is make it right. If you want it, you will always have a home with Angel and me. I would also understand if you'd rather stay here."

In that moment, Dawn deflated. She went from self-righteous, indignant teenager to frightened, lonely little girl in an instant. She looked up at Buffy and offered a small smile.

"Are you a moron?" Angel tensed, but saw that Dawn meant no harm. Buffy laughed.

"Apparently." Dawn looked at Angel, the apology clear on her face.

"Is it really okay if I live with you guys?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, and Dawn, would you be my maid of honor?" Dawn squealed and tackled her sister in a tight hug.

"Of course! Ohmigosh, we have so much to do!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright people, here it is, the very last chapter! I had intended for this to last at least a few more, but at this point I'm having a lot of trouble with my muse (she's a tempermental bitch) and actually felt like this was a feasable place to end it. I really, truly hope you all enjoyed the ride, I know I did. I'm looking to write a new All Human AU, so keep your eyes open in the next couple of weeks for a new story. Thanks for your support and comments. And as always, please REVIEW!!!**

**P.S.~ I am aware that this last chapter is painfully short, but it's all I got. So you'll just have to deal :)**

"Buffy, you look radiant," Giles said with a soft smile as Dawn and Cordelia fussed around Buffy. The white dress looked like it was made for Buffy, hugging her in all the right places. Buffy met the reflection of his eyes in the mirror and smiled back.

"Thanks Giles. How much longer?" Giles had expected Buffy to be nervous, fluttering about and having one of the minor fits he'd become so used to in the years he'd known her, but she was the very picture of serene.

"The minister said they would be ready in about five minutes." She nodded.

"Ohmigod! In five minutes you're going to be Mrs. Angel…what's your last name going to be?" Dawn asked.

"O'Connor. I'll be Mrs. Angel O'Connor." All three women gave a collective sigh at the romanticism of the whole thing.

Giles shook his head and laughed.

# # #

"How is she?" Angel asked Xander as he anxiously fixed his tie. For the tenth time.

"She's gorgeous." Xander laughed at the warning growl that slipped from Angel's mouth. "And totally ready to be Mrs. Angel."

Wesley poked his head in the room, smiling at Angel.

"The priest says it's time to take your place."

Angel couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he and Xander followed Wesley into the sanctuary. The argument over whether or not to have a church wedding had been a long and draining one, but Angel had eventually won out, telling Buffy that he may be a vampire, but deep in his soul he was still an eighteenth century Catholic and no way was he not getting married in a church.

He took his place at the front of the church as Wesley and Xander lined up next to him. He saw Willow's tear stained face in the crowd and knew that she had always imagined herself lined up with Buffy on this day. Their relationship was pretty much beyond salvage now and Angel lamented the loss of Buffy's best friend, even though Cordelia had seemed to slip into the roll quite nicely.

Angel's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when the string quartet struck up the opening notes of Pachabel's Canon in D.

Dawn, followed by Cordelia, came slowly down the aisle in pale green dresses that made them both look impossibly beautiful. Angel's gaze was quickly drawn to his breathtaking bride, who hung on to her surrogate father as they made their way towards him.

Buffy graced him with a brilliant smile as Giles placed her hand in Angel's and moved back to his seat.

"I love you, mo chroi," Angel whispered.

"I love you, my Angel."

# # #

The party held afterwards was about as loud and boisterous as a bunch of supernaturally inclined people could get. There were peaceful demons of all kinds that Angel had helped in some way or another, as well as several people Buffy knew. Music blared from the speakers as attendees danced and drank.

Angel sidled up behind Buffy, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm having a little problem that I really think you should help me with," he murmured, brushing a kiss over her scar and pulling her tightly against him, illustrating exactly what his problem was. Buffy felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she smiled at David Nabbit, a friend of Angel's that she'd been talking to.

"Excuse us for a minute,' she said as Angel dragged her away.

They ducked into a supply closet and the moment the door was shut, Angel was attacking her mouth. His hands slipped up the short version of Buffy's wedding dress that she'd changed into for the reception and she gasped as his fingers found her aching center.

"God, Angel," she groaned, arching into his hand.

"You look so beautiful tonight, I just couldn't keep my hands off you for another moment," Angel hissed as Buffy's hands unsnapped his pants and found their way inside.

"Mmm, Angel?" Buffy asked as she stroked him.

"Hmm?"

"Fuck your new wife."

Angel wasted no time thrusting into Buffy's willing and waiting body. She arched against him as their fingers threaded together and he brought them high above her head. Her legs tightened around his waist and she leaned forward to bite down on his neck, sucking hard.

Angel growled loudly, wanting to make the moment last. If Buffy kept biting him, they would have problems.

"Buffy," he grunted as he slammed into her. Buffy shrieked in pleasure and wrenched her hands away from his to rake down his chest and back.

Together they came, screaming each other's names and collapsing in the cramped closet. Shortly after, there was a loud knock on the door.

"You two do realize that a) it's rude to disappear on your guests like that, and b) most of your guests are demons? Even the ones that aren't could hear what was going on in here," Cordelia snapped playfully from outside. Angel growled as Buffy laughed.

"We'll be out in a sec, Cordy," Buffy called.

The couple righted themselves, and just as they were about to exit the closet, Buffy pulled Angel's lips to hers for a searing kiss.

"I love you Mr. O'Connor." Angel kissed her again and smiled against her lips.

"I love you, Mrs. O'Connor."

They found their friends at a large table. The Sunnydale and L.A. groups were intermingled with one another, and for the first time in a long time everyone was getting along. Buffy smiled up at her husband. Husband. She loved the way that word sounded.

Circumstances had changed, events had left them all significantly different people then they had been six years ago, but they all managed to stick together, through thick and thin.

The rest of Buffy's life was sure to be spectacular.


End file.
